Fake Identity II Obsessions
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Kaiba and Serenity have it all, and now are expecting their first child, but when envy hits a Kaiba fan girl, she is willing to do anything, so as to not let Serenity have Kaiba's child, even to the extreme of murder!
1. Deep Green Envy

Fake Identity II- Obsession  
  
(Thanks for all the great review in the last story, hopefully I can make this one just as good^_^)  
  
(This story was inspired by my sister Ashley, so just for her I will make a sequel)  
  
(I'm back with the Sequel to Fake Identity for you to read enjoy)  
  
Deep Green Envy  
  
Just as the news started to die about Kaiba marrying the love of his life, a new situation hit through the media world, 'The CEO of Kaiba corp is now expecting his first child' headings all across the world were focused on the CEO and his family, more in Domino. Everyone one was talking about this great new, but there was one girl in Domino who hated everything about this. Sandra, one of Kaiba's die hard fans, she would follow him anywhere do anything he asked just to be near him. When word came out of the marriage of Seto Kaiba to some girl name Serenity Wheeler, she was stricken with anger and envy.  
  
'How could one girl of the streets end up with one of the hottest guys in the world?' she asked herself this question over and over. She idolized Kaiba living each day because of him, and he didn't even know her name, not even glanced at her or talked to her.  
  
Just as Sandra's emotions settled down about the engagements of Seto Kaiba to who she considered her worst enemy, then news hit two years later, that Kaiba was expecting his first child, the anger and the envy grew more than last time, she would never let some girl who thinks she good enough for Kaiba have his child, NEVER!!!!  
  
Sandra walked down the street, looking at all the newspapers, his face was all over them, a face that was so dreamy to Sandra, she had many on her wall, she could call herself a stalker. She walked by a game shop on her way home, almost giving up hope on ever having a future with Kaiba, until something caught her eye.  
  
An add was taped to the window, she ripped it from the window and started to read over the word carefully,  
  
'WANT, a personal maid, at Kaiba mansion, requires an interview and resume' Sandra smiled evilly, she placed the paper in her purse,  
  
(~Maybe I could get a future with Kaiba after all, I will get closer to getting rid of his wife, and closer to his heart~)  
  
"May I help you?" a meek voice called out to her, Sandra turned her attention to a spiked tri-colored hair man that looked like a child.  
  
"No I was just looking" she explained before walking away, she felt the mans eyes on her back, but she didn't care, she had her ticket to fame.  
  
She walked up to her house and turned the knob, placing her things to the side she quickly got something to eat and relaxed on the couch. She pulled out the piece of paper she took from the shop, she looked over it again. The wheels started to turn as she thought of a sinister plan to get Kaiba, her way.  
  
(~As soon as I get that job, I'll start developing my plan~) She thought, she started writing on a spare paper, a resume that would impress anyone.  
  
(~Just have to get by the interview, no problem, and once I get inside...I'll make friends with  
  
Serenity, and when I have her trust.....SNAP....I'll have her hook, line and sinker.~)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba kept his furious attitude in the office, always enjoying the uneasiness they brought with them, but at home he was completely different now. 'His shining star' he referred to Serenity by that all the time.  
  
The day seemed long, all applications were being overlooked for a suitable maid for his pregnant wife, someone who could look after the chores, make sure she never got hurt, and on top help out with anything Serenity asked for.  
  
*Buzzz* Kaiba sighed as his pushed the small button that said 'talk', he wasn't in the mood to deal with another interview,  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba said coldly, he could hear the secretary's uneasiness, he could just she her flinch at his rough tone,  
  
"M-Mr. Kaiba...uh...there's a woman here for the i-interview for personal maid" the lady stuttered through her explanation.  
  
"I'm not feeling very well, send her away"  
  
Kaiba did sound tired, after a long day at the office he was ready to go home. That was another thing that changed about him, before he would spend endless hours at work never wanting to come home, but now, he want to stay home all the time, to just be around his wife and brother.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, she i-insist that you listen to what she has to offer" the secretary whined through the intercom.  
  
Kaiba could feel a head ache coming, as he tried to control his anger from yelling at the all ready frightened secretary.  
  
"Tell her to come early tomorrow, I'll do her interview then" With the sound of utter exasperated, Kaiba turned of his intercom and began to pack up for the day.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba hasn't been feeling well, he suggest that you come back early tomorrow, he'll do your interview than"  
  
"That's fine, book me for tomorrow then" Sandra waited till the secretary wrote down her name before she turned to leave.  
  
(~Tomorrow morning than, I'll come face to face with the one man I have loved since the day I saw him~) she smiled wickedly, anticipating tomorrows events.  
  
(~Soon you'll be all mine~) she couldn't help chuckle at her own evilness, before exiting the building.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(Alright this is a short beginning chapter, but never fear, the next chapter is on it's way, should be up in 2 day at the most, that is if you like this fan fiction so far, Review and tell me what you think)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Serenity is introduced, as she has to deal with Kaiba's bad day, and what will Kaiba do when he's forced to hire Sandra as Serenity's personal maid?) 


	2. Irresistible

(This is what happened last time)  
  
("I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba hasn't been feeling well, he suggest that you come back early tomorrow, he'll do your interview than"  
  
"That's fine, book me for tomorrow then" Sandra waited till the secretary wrote down her name before she turned to leave.  
  
(~Tomorrow morning than, I'll come face to face with the one man I have loved since the day I saw him~) she smiled wickedly, anticipating tomorrows events.  
  
(~Soon you'll be all mine~) she couldn't help chuckle at her own evilness, before exiting the building.)  
  
(Enjoy chapter 2)  
  
Irresistible  
  
Looking upon the view of the bedroom window, Serenity saw the sun start to set indicating that Seto will be home soon. Their anniversary was coming up soon, in 2 months they will be married three years, she could even believe it, she had gone through Seto's bad days and his good day's and vis versa, but in the end she knew that Seto will never break her heart like he had promised in their wedding vows.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed, after everything was said and done, Serenity got her 'happy ending', who would have guessed it was just a 'happy beginning' instead. She rubbed her stomach lightly she was coming up on three months with her pregnancy, she couldn't wait to have little feet running around the room. She could remember the day when she first found out about her 'condition'.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"So you say you haven't been feel right since a week ago?" the doctor went over her readings,  
  
"Yes, and I'm worried, I don't know how many sleepless nights my husband can take" Serenity exclaimed, meaning every word.  
  
"I see, have you had intercourse with your husband in the last week or two?" the doctor didn't see the glare Serenity gave her as she wait for an answer.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Serenity narrowed her eyes, she believed what ever happened between Seto and her should stay in the same bedroom. The doctor just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Serenity, it could give us an answer as to why your getting sick" she placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder and waited for a response.  
  
"Yes" Serenity was anxious and nervous at the same time,  
  
"Well nothing to worry about, Serenity your probably pregnant"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After the doctors appointment, Serenity went home trying to decide how to tell Seto the 'Big News' without him passing out.  
  
"Hey Serenity" a voice from behind her reached her ears, and she knew who it was, she spun around to see Mokuba standing there.  
  
"Hello Mokuba" she smiled as she continued up the stairs to her bedroom, Mokuba like a curious kitten followed her. Serenity didn't mind, Mokuba has always been a friend to her, rather then just a brother-in-law.  
  
When opening the door, Mokuba flew in and jumped on Seto's and Serenity's bed, Serenity giggled as she watched Mokuba spread out getting himself comfortable.  
  
"You know I think I got cheated out of the most comfortable mattress around here, Seto definitely has the nicest" Mokuba pointed out as he rested, waiting for Seto to get home like he usually does, and throw him out shutting the door behind him, like he usually does, but he didn't mind.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, could I tell you a secret?" Serenity asked cleaning up the room from Seto's papers and mechanical toys that laid around the room.  
  
"Shoot" Mokuba smiled, eyes closed waiting on Serenity,  
  
"How do you feel about being a uncle?" She turned to him, just in enough time to see his eyes open and shoot up from the bed,  
  
"Why do you ask?" he inclined his ear for the answer,  
  
"Because, your going to be" Serenity smirked, Mokuba ran over to her and gave her hug, even though he was in junior high now he still had the sweetness of a little kid,  
  
"Congratulations Serenity, does Seto know?" he asked still hugging her,  
  
"No, but I'm going to tell him when he gets home"  
  
Mokuba tightened his hug around Serenity, really happy that he was about to be an uncle for the first time, well duh.  
  
"I don't appreciate other guys hugging my wife" came a cool voice from the door as Mokuba and Serenity looked up to see Seto standing at the doorway,  
  
"Seto" Mokuba walked over to his brother and gave him a smile and wink before leaving the two alone.  
  
(~What was that look for?~) Seto thought as he shrugged it off turning his attention to Serenity, getting that sly grin on his face.  
  
He watched her rearrange things around the room, he couldn't get over as to why she does that, it's just going to be on the floor the next day. But Seto noticed the stressful look in Serenity's eyes, but there was a hint of excitement, he didn't think twice before pulling her near to his waist giving her small kisses down her neck. He heard the soft moan leave her throat as he continued down her neck, in the form of a starved vampire would do, but he always had something for the neck, maybe he was half vampire. He picked her up and made his way to their comfortable bed, Serenity was to dazed to noticed, she was still getting use of the pleasure in her neck. Seto kissed Serenity's familiar lips, her radiate form always hypnotized him, to the point where he couldn't stop or think straight for a while. Through all the pleasure and the joy Serenity felt she knew she would have to stop him, remembering that she needed to tell him.  
  
"Uh...Seto?" Serenity moaned, as Kaiba continued his assault on her neck,  
  
"Yes?" He asked, as he quickly went back to his 'work'  
  
"I have something to....tell you" Serenity tried to get her sentences straight but find that hard, when Seto was working his magic.  
  
"Tell me what?" He looked up at her, as he smiled his famous Kaiba smile.  
  
"I'm pregnant" Serenity confessed,  
  
"That's nice....WHAT?!" Seto's eyes were as huge as dinner plates,  
  
"Seto, your going to be a father"  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Serenity looked around the room, it had gone some serious reconstruction in the past 3 months, even though the Blue Eyes White Dragon sheets stayed the same, the was now a crib in the corner and a rocking chair next to it, also have the famous Dragon logo on it.  
  
Suddenly Serenity heard the front door open and shut, that signaled that Seto was home form work finally, she flicked off the light and went to join her husband.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he made his way over to his brother, but was stopped when a hand was pushed in front of him,  
  
"I'm not in the mood right now Mokuba" Seto kicked off his shoes and dropped his briefcase on the ground, all he wanted was to sit in a dark room and fall asleep, but around here that was impossible. Mokuba ran back to the small video game room that Kaiba installed for Mokuba to get him away from him and Serenity.  
  
Kaiba started walking up the stairs when he was greeted by a loving smile from Serenity,  
  
"Hello Seto, how was your day?" She asked and followed Kaiba to the bedroom,  
  
"Horrible, completely horrible" he muttered as he didn't care to turn on the lights in his room, he flopped down on his bed just wanting the head ache he had to go away.  
  
"I'll get you some aspirin" Serenity headed down to the kitchen to retrieve the pills for Seto.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything was going through Kaiba's mind, how he had bills to pay, a company to run, and a maid to hire, speaking of maids, he had an interview for the job tomorrow, all the women who came in for the job didn't quiet fit Kaiba's judgment as a good maid, he hoped tomorrow's interview would be a whole lot better.  
  
"Here you go" Serenity came into the room with two aspirin and a glass of water, she didn't turn on the light for Seto's sake. He quickly swallowed to two pills than took a drink on water placing it on his table. Serenity sat on her side of the bed and watched Seto trying to get comfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not in the best of mood" Seto apologized,  
  
"That's ok, we all have thoughs days" she laid on her side as caressed Seto's hair line, it always calmed him down after a hard days work.  
  
"I promise I'll get that maid for you soon" he began again not opening his eyes,  
  
"There's no hurry, I'm doing just fine without one right now" Serenity explained,  
  
"I just want to make sure your cared for when I'm at work"  
  
"You don't have to care for me, you have to care for you right now" Serenity smiled, Kaiba grinned,  
  
"I haven't done that in a while" he grinned more,  
  
"I'm sure it somewhere inside of you" Serenity joked, Kaiba chuckled as he opened his eyes seeing Serenity beside him, he sat up half an inch and kissed her forehead,  
  
"I love you" he whispered  
  
"I love you more, Seto Kaiba" she grinned  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Kaiba arrived early the next morning feeling a whole lot better than yesterday, he settled down at his chair and clicked on his computer.  
  
'Hello Seto Kaiba' the computer greeted as it went to the main window screen,  
  
'Business is up, and competition is down' the computer informed Kaiba, he smirked at the news, he always knew his company will be the best and he hoped to keep it that way.  
  
*Buzzzz* Kaiba pressed the talk button,once again, only this time in a lighter mood.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he started to play with his computer,  
  
"Mr. Kaiba the young lady from yesterday is here to see you" Kaiba looked at his watch,  
  
(~She's early, to bad, I could have accused her for being late, oh well~)  
  
"Send her in" Kaiba turned off away form his screen as he started filling some papers that need to be out that day,  
  
There was a knock at the door, Kaiba grinned knowing who it was.  
  
(~Let the game begin~) He thought as he put on his serious face, looking emotionless written all over him.  
  
"Come in" He said harshly, the door opened wide to a young lady about 5'6 with long blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"Good morning Seto" she greeted,  
  
"Did I give you permission to call me by my first name?" he didn't look up at her as he continued to look over his files,  
  
"Alright then, Mr.Kaiba, I'm here about the interview"  
  
(~She doesn't even looked fazed at my tone, time for plan B~)  
  
"And why would I give you a job, way above your rank in society" (~Score one for me~) Seto thought, he looked up at the girl to see her in a dreamy stage.  
  
"I don't pay day dreamers" Kaiba said harshly, upset that he didn't even break through to her,  
  
"I know that, I'm just honored to be in your sight" she smiled, and handed him her resume,  
  
"I don't take flattery either" he swiped the folder away from her and look at her profile,  
  
He eyes went down each word, scanning for error to accuse her of, but found none, he through the folder to the side and looked at her glazed over eyes.  
  
"What are you staring at" he snapped her back to reality, she started to get serious again.  
  
"Of course not" she said humbly,  
  
"Sandra, huh, give me one good reason I should hire you, when I have all different types of people wanting this job?" Kaiba folded his arms waiting for a response,  
  
"Because as I hear, 'all those other girls' weren't good enough to hire, I believe I'm the best you have, and will stand here till I get the job" her voice sounded dead serious as Kaiba just glared at her, but had nothing to say she was right, and he di promise Serenity to have a maid for her soon.  
  
"I believe I'm the only one you have left" she smiled slyly in her seat, looking like Kaiba junior.  
  
"The door is over there" Kaiba pointed to the door, as Sandra stood up to leave still smiling at a job well done. She opened the door to have her name being called back.  
  
"Oh and Sandra, be at Kaiba mansion tomorrow at 8:00am sharp, you begin then" She smiled at this news,  
  
"Thank you Mr.Kaiba" she walked out of the room and down the hall,  
  
(~Stage One: Complete, going on to Stage Two~)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
(Hope you like chapter Two, review and tell me what you think)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Sandra is introduced to Serenity as she starts planning to get rid of Serenity and slowly is starting to convert Seto) 


	3. Target In Sight

(Thanks for the reviews so far)  
  
(What happened last time)  
  
("Sandra, huh, give me one good reason I should hire you, when I have all different types of people wanting this job?" Kaiba folded his arms waiting for a response,  
  
"Because as I hear, 'all those other girls' weren't good enough to hire, I believe I'm the best you have, and will stand here till I get the job" her voice sounded dead serious as Kaiba just glared at her, but had nothing to say she was right, and he di promise Serenity to have a maid for her soon.  
  
"I believe I'm the only one you have left" she smiled slyly in her seat, looking like Kaiba junior.  
  
"The door is over there" Kaiba pointed to the door, as Sandra stood up to leave still smiling at a job well done. She opened the door to have her name being called back.  
  
"Oh and Sandra, be at Kaiba mansion tomorrow at 8:00am sharp, you begin then" She smiled at this news,  
  
"Thank you Mr.Kaiba" she walked out of the room and down the hall,  
  
(~Stage One: Complete, going on to Stage Two~))  
  
(Enjoy chapter 3)  
  
Target In Sight  
  
It was one of those mornings you didn't want to get your rear out of bed. The sun was bright in the sky since summer was around the corner, a few weeks till school was over for the young ones, then he'll have to take care of Mokuba, Grrreeeaaattt.  
  
Seto swung his legs off the edge off the bed of the bed, he sat up and stretched his muscles, which wasn't hard to see since he had no shirt on. (I put that in for all Kaiba girls ^_^)  
  
"There's a sight I love to see first thing in the morning" Kaiba looked over his shoulder, Serenity had the covers wrapped around her, she smiled sweetly at Seto. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss.  
  
"Good morning to you too" he smiled,  
  
"Hmm although, you need to shave" she joked as she watched Kaiba retreat into their bathroom.  
  
Serenity laid back down on her pillow, today was going to be a long day. She heard the shower head turn on as she grabbed her house coat. She remembered Set told her that he had found a maid for her, and should be expecting her around eight o'clock today, which gave her one hour to prepare. She left her room going down to the dining room for breakfast. Serenity entered to see Mokuba gulping down his food, which reminded her of her brother, speaking of him.  
  
(~Wonder what Joey's doing today?~)  
  
"Good morning Mokuba" Serenity greeted taking a seat.  
  
"Morning" Mokuba muffled through the scoops of food he stuffed in his face, she took a seat next to him, but before she could talk to him he already rushed out, headed off to school.  
  
(~Oh well, I'll talk to him later~) Serenity sighed as she started eating the abnormally large breakfast in front of her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(~This is it, my first day on the job~) Sandra smiled as she looked at her watch 7:50am, a bit early but still she didn't think Kaiba would mind.  
  
(~I get in there, meet Serenity, but before I get rid of her I will get to know her, to see why Kaiba would ever pick someone like her, then I will proceed with my plan~)  
  
She gently knocked on the two oak doors of the mansion, the door was answered by one of their butlers,  
  
"Good morning sir, I was told to come at 8:00am, I am the new maid" she explained as the butler waved her in and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Mr.Kaiba, says he will see you in a moment, you are to wait with Mrs.Kaiba in the dining room, please follow me" Sandra followed the butler not really happy she had to see Serenity first thing in the morning.  
  
The butler pointed to the doors of the dining room and went back to his post near the door, Sandra rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open to see a young lady eating before her.  
  
"Uh....miss...I was told to meet Mrs.Kaiba here" Serenity looked up, and knew right away that she was the new maid  
  
"Yes, I'm Mrs. Kaiba, but please call me Serenity" she held out her hand to Sandra who just stared at it for awhile, purely disgusted as she looked Serenity up and down.  
  
"I'm Sandra" Sandra took Serenity's hand and squeezed just a little to hard for Serenity's liking,  
  
"Please to meet you, so your the new maid?" Serenity went back to her breakfast, she couldn't ignore her stomach anymore.  
  
"Yes, but I must say I made an impression on your husband Seto" Sandra smiled to innocently, as Serenity shot a glare at her. She was interrupted when Seto walked into the room, all clean but his hair was still damp.  
  
"Hello Seto" Serenity greeted, as Sandra couldn't keep her eyes off him, Kaiba smiled at Serenity, then glared over at Sandra.  
  
"You are to watch her at all times, and if any harm comes to her, you'll pay dearly" Seto scowled, Serenity just rolled her eyes,  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba, I understand" Sandra put a fake smile on as Kaiba took a seat next to Serenity.  
  
(~Yeah, I believe it's you who should watch her from here on in, but what I have in mind...hmm...target is in sight~) Sandra grinned evilly  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Again sorry if it's a short chapter, I promise next chapter will be longer)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Sandra pry's information out of Serenity as she starts to cause a little trouble of her own)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review Please  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Getting to Know the Enemy

(What happened last time)  
  
("Hello Seto" Serenity greeted, as Sandra couldn't keep her eyes off him, Kaiba smiled at Serenity, then glared over at Sandra.  
  
"You are to watch her at all times, and if any harm comes to her, you'll pay dearly" Seto scowled, Serenity just rolled her eyes,  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba, I understand" Sandra put a fake smile on as Kaiba took a seat next to Serenity.  
  
(~Yeah, I believe it's you who should watch her from here on in, but what I have in mind...hmm...target is in sight~) Sandra grinned evilly)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(WARNING: This chapter shows that this is DEFINITELY rated PG13, and there are some spelling mistakes, so sue me)  
  
Getting to Know the Enemy  
  
After Seto said good bye to Serenity with a peck on the cheek, which I might add made Sandra cringe at the very sight, she decided to approach her plan a little different.  
  
She need to make sure she knew Serenity inside and out, her secrets, her education, her family, her friends, also she wanted one piece of information that only Serenity could give her.  
  
What was so different about her than all the rest, that she one the heart of the cold-hearted Seto Kaiba? How did she melt through the ice?.  
  
Well look at Fake Identity and you'll see^_^  
  
Serenity watch Kaiba pull away in his limo before turning back to Sandra, she notice that it appeared Sandra had been in a different world, she didn't blink, just stared at the floor, but the disgusted look on her face made Serenity feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Um....I don't really do much....but I'm sure there's something around her" Serenity started not really knowing if she should explain.  
  
Sandra snapped back into reality and smirked over towards Serenity,  
  
"I'm sure there's something I could do" she noticed Serenity's uneasiness, which created lot's of questions.  
  
Why would Seto want a whimpy little girl like her? Her eyes followed Serenity as she walked up the large stairs, Sandra quickly followed behind her to make sure she could pry some information from her.  
  
"So Mrs.....Kaiba" Sandra forced herself to say the name, she believed no one but her should have the last name Kaiba with Mrs in front of it. "How long have you been married to Seto?"  
  
"Well about three years, it's a long story, oh and by the way, I'm not like my husband you can call me Serenity"  
  
Sandra followed a few feet behind Serenity wondering were she was going. I guess she would have to find out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Beep....Beep.....Beep...  
  
A lazy hand reached for the clock 'snooze button', with a loud groan, matched of blond hair came into sight from the blankets of his bed. After the clock was silenced he rolled over in a not so graceful manner.  
  
"Hmmm.....Joey your going to be late for work if you go back to sleep" came a just-as-tired female voice.  
  
There was another groan as Joey sat up in a sitting position, he still had his eyes shut trying to whip the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"I hate mondays" Joey scowled, but suddenly he was rewarded with a soft hand on his bare back, gentle as a dove caressed his aching muscles.  
  
As Joey was about to fall back to sleep a soft whisper reached his ears that woke him straight awake.  
  
"Will that give you some encouragement to get to work"  
  
"No" Joey whined not wanting to go any further from the house, he slowly lifted himself from the bed as he stretched his muscles out.  
  
"Well good little boys that go to work always get rewarded when they come home" came that soft but playful tone from behind him, then there was a sudden slap on Joey's...well...what do you think, his back is to her.  
  
Joey turned around with the sparkle in his eyes,  
  
"Mai, you never seizes to amaze me" (And YES they are MARRIED)  
  
"And I don't plan to stop" Mai giggled as she to got up to get dressed, Joey ruffled through his work clothes as Mai went to brush her hair,  
  
"What are you planning to do Mai, since it's your day off" Joey yelled to her  
  
"Oh I think I might go shopping, and I might check up on Serenity" Mai yelled back,  
  
"Serenity...I still don't trust him you know" Joey continued, Mai walked over to Joey giving him a hug around the waist.  
  
"I know, but you have to get use to the fact that she a big girl now, she can handle herself"  
  
"It's not her I'm worried about, it's that stuck up bastard she calls a husband...do you know that we still don't get along? That's why I never visit at the mansion I wait till she comes here" Mai kissed Joey's cheek, a whispered to him,  
  
"Then I guess you won't be too happy to hear that, we are going over there for dinner tonight" Mai smirked as she felt Joey's muscles tighten.  
  
"WERE WHAT?!!!"  
  
"You heard me Joseph, Serenity invited us over, so I agreed"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE KAIBA WOULD EVEN AGREE TO THAT"  
  
"He didn't at first, but Serenity got through to him like she always does"  
  
"I DON'T WANTA GO" Joey half whined half yelled  
  
"Oh stop acting like a child, you are going to act civil there, and not cause trouble, right?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Right"  
  
"......"  
  
"RIGHT"  
  
"Right...yeeessshhh"  
  
"Good boy" Mai padded him on the head which got a glare coming towards her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity opened the large oak doors that lead to her room, cautiously Sandra wondered in, looking around getting to memorize what the bedroom looked like.  
  
Sandra never managed to believe that the Seto Kaiba would have vases of Flowers around the room, thank goodness for the BEWD sheets and logo's around the room or she would have thought she was in a nightmare. That's when she noticed the empty crib in the corner.  
  
"When's your baby due"  
  
"In six months, that's why I'm preparing now" Serenity smiled as she grabbed the silk PJ Seto carelessly left on the floor.  
  
(~Six months eh.......perfect that gives me some time~)  
  
"Do you need any help with anything?" Sandra asked a little to sweetly, Serenity looked around the room, everything was in order there wasn't really anything she could do, then she looked down at Seto's PJ's, (~Ah what the hell?~)  
  
"Yes, could you place these in the first drawer to the right" Serenity point to the varnished colored dresser as she handed the PJ's to Sandra. Serenity then went to the spare washroom to make herself more 'appeal able' if that's possible.  
  
Sandra opened the first drawer, that's when she noticed the different types of men's boxers, some cotton, some silk, some with pictures and some without. Her eyes widen in excitement when she put two and two together, these were Seto's boxers.  
  
She placed the PJ's back in the drawer, but just before she closed the, she grabbed one pair of Seto's boxers, they had a toon BEWD on the side of them, she quickly stuffed it in her shirt just before Serenity walked back into the room. Sandra quickly came up with an excuse to leave.  
  
"Uhh...Serenity...uhh....would you like some coffee?"  
  
Serenity smiled at her innocently as she nodded her head,  
  
"Yes I would love some"  
  
Sandra left the room in a hurry, even if she might get lost right now,it was better then being caught with your employers boxers down your shirt by his wife.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
(Ok there's another chapter, sorry I took so long please let me give you the reasons)  
  
(SCHOOL)  
  
(CHORES)  
  
(HOMEWORK)  
  
(LAZINESS)  
  
(AND DID I MENTION SCHOOL)  
  
(There you go, let me give you a secret the more reviews I get the more I want to write, simple)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: What will Kaiba and Joey act like when their forced to behave themselves at dinner, and what will Sandra try and get out of Joey) 


	5. Abiding

(What happened last time)  
  
(Sandra opened the first drawer, that's when she noticed the different types of men's boxers, some cotton, some silk, some with pictures and some without. Her eyes widen in excitement when she put two and two together, these were Seto's boxers.  
  
She placed the PJ's back in the drawer, but just before she closed the, she grabbed one pair of Seto's boxers, they had a toon BEWD on the side of them, she quickly stuffed it in her shirt just before Serenity walked back into the room. Sandra quickly came up with an excuse to leave.  
  
"Uhh...Serenity...uhh....would you like some coffee?"Serenity smiled at her innocently as she nodded her head,  
  
"Yes I would love some"  
  
Sandra left the room in a hurry, even if she might get lost right now,it was better then being caught with your employers boxers down your shirt by his wife.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Abiding  
  
Kaiba typed furiously on his lab top, his company made a huge jump in the market for the good side, rates where rising and competition was falling even more, but unfortunately that always came with a price.  
  
Work,  
  
Yes, Kaiba was being drown in papers and documents everywhere which probably meant that he would be in a bad mood by the end of the day. Not to mention the dinner Serenity planned with her brother.  
  
Now that was something he couldn't stand, it was hard enough talking on the phone with him, let alone eating with him  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Ring.....Ring....Ring  
  
"Kaiba speaking" Seto answered the phone,  
  
"Hey Kaiba my sista there?" that blond's voice echoed through the phone, Kaiba gave a disgusted sigh then called to Serenity. After he focus on the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
"She'll be here in a second" Kaiba's voice sounded annoyed  
  
"Thanks.....so whatcha doin?...." you tell Joey was trying to start a conversation with Kaiba, like that would work.  
  
"Listening to annoying Mutt's" Kaiba replied coldly,  
  
"Grrr....Kaiba ya jerk, just try and say that to my face..."  
  
"I have and yet I'm still waiting for a reaction" Kaiba scowled  
  
"Why ya...." Joey was quickly cut off  
  
"Serenity's here" Kaiba handed the phone to Serenity and then left back to his office, since then Joey had never phoned back.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
(~How am I going to survive tonight~) Kaiba leaned on his desk, annoyed, tried, confused, and down right angry, not the best time to walk in on him.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba said trying to keep his anger down,  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Fediyna is on the phone, he wants to make sure that you won't blow off the business meeting today"  
  
"Why would I need him to check up on me, I have a company to run, I don't have time for this"  
  
The secretary saw that he was in a bad mood, but as long as she's been working here, she had been through worst.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but that was your excuse last time, he told me to tell you that he will be waiting at that new restaurant that was build, you are to meet him there"  
  
"WHAT, LIKE I HAVE TIME TO DO ALL THIS, PLUS I HAVE GUESS COMING TONIGHT THAT I HATE, I HAVE WORK PAST MY EARS THAT WILL TAKE ME DECADES TO FINISH, DO YOU SEE ANY PLACE I CAN FIT THIS BUSINESS MEETING IN?" Kaiba shouted, but yet it didn't even faze her, shes known Kaiba to long.  
  
"I don't know, but you must be there or he's canceling the deal"  
  
Kaiba slumped back in his chair, and sighed in defeat, he was just to busy to complain anymore, now that he had a business, a mansion to keep care of, workers to pay, a wife to care for plus a brother, and a child on the way he had no more time to complain, now he just took life as it came at him.  
  
(~I need a vacation~)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
div class="c7"  
  
Sandra came back with a cup of coffee and an empty shirt for Serenity, she found her making the bed, I guess she was a good house cleaner.  
  
"Serenity, I brought your coffee" Serenity turned to face her,  
  
"Thank you, I'll probably need it, it's going to be a busy day" she took a sip as she started for the door.  
  
"May I ask what's happening today?" Sandra asked following her,  
  
"My brother and his wife our joining us for dinner tonight, and Seto's not to thrilled with the idea, but at least Mokuba is, I haven't seen my brother in a while since Seto never really got along with him"  
  
(~Why would Seto marry into a family he can't stand?~) Sandra thought as she followed Serenity trying to get more information.  
  
"Can I ask, why Seto hates your brother?"  
  
"He doesn't really hate him, he just can't stand him for very long, Joey was always the type to talk before thinking and that always got him in trouble, and usually his cocky attitude was towards Seto"  
  
"How can he hate your brother but....love you?"  
  
"Ha, Seto use to hate me as well, we could hardly stand each other at first"  
  
"Then how did you guys...well you know...fall for each other?" Sandra followed close to Serenity she needed to hear this explanation.  
  
"Well it's a LONG story" Serenity started putting her shoes on by the front door,  
  
"Where are you going?" Sandra asked,  
  
"I have a baby course I go to everyday now since I'm not experienced in being a mother" Serenity waited for Sandra to grab her shoes before she lock up the mansion, even though the maids and butlers were there she still felt safe locking the door.  
  
"So are you going to tell me your story?" Sandra urged,  
  
"Are you sure you want to here it?" Serenity asked, she didn't really find it fun going through all the detail on her little run in with Kaiba and how she worked for him as a substitute wife and such,  
  
"Yes, I want to hear everything"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid Kaiba....thinks he knows everything....I'll show him"  
  
Joey was working the tills at the dog pound, they say he got promoted from dog scrubber to cashier, if there's any difference, the customers were usually rude to him and he couldn't stand the sweet talk all the woman owner gave their new pet, he felt sorry for them, the dog that is. He was leaning lazily on the counter, business was slow today not many people had time for pets anymore, therefore business was slow. He kept thinking of the horrible night he will have over at the 'Kaiba's', the only reason that he was going was because of Serenity, and the fact that he was going to be an uncle, but that was it!!!!  
  
(~Well one way or another I have to try and get along, even though he is a pain, he's a jerk, and he's a...~)  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to adopt a dog"  
  
Joey was snapped back to reality by the sounds of a customer,  
  
(~O well, I leave me day dreaming for tonight, so I won't have to keep Kaiba occupied~)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity walked through the front door of the Kaiba mansion, her class was only an hour today, but Serenity and Sandra went shopping for a the rest of the day, which didn't give Serenity enough time to prepare for tonight, which meant having the first aid aviable for anything Joey and Kaiba literately throw at each other.  
  
"That's about it, that's how Kaiba and I came to know each other, even though it wasn't the best situations"  
  
Sandra wandered into the mansion, shocked at all she had heard, how Kaiba used her, which she liked, how Kaiba made her cry, which she liked, How Kaiba beat her brother, which she liked, and how they fell in love, which she hated.  
  
"You guys must of had some run in" Sandra stated,  
  
"Yeah, but I remember all the trouble I went through, but in the end I'm happy I went through it all"  
  
(~She's not deserving of him, shouldn't have Kaiba picked someone that was one of his biggest fans, instead of a woman that hated him?~)  
  
Serenity looked to the large clock to her right, she noticed it was 4:00pm and dinner was to start at 5:00pm (~Great~)  
  
"Um...Sandra...would you mind helping out in the kitchen for a bit....while I help with the table setup?"  
  
"I would be happy too, but you shouldn't do these things, your a Kaiba, and plus your pregnant, we wouldn't want anything to happen to that little bundle of joy" Sandra cringed inwardly at how sweet she had to be, even when she meant harm to the child rather than protection.  
  
"Well I guess, I could relax, but I hate not helping out" Serenity tried to pick from the two choices she had,  
  
"Don't worry, I get these things done, go a rest for tonight" Sandra waved Serenity up the stairs. Serenity shrugged it off and continued up the stairs, but to tell you the truth she wasn't even tired, she decided to go check up on Mokuba. She wandered to the youths room, she opened the door and slide herself quietly into the room, to surprise him.  
  
Mokuba was having a panic attack, for some reason he couldn't get what the question was asking from him, and on top of that, he didn't even get the formula that went with the question. Serenity went up to Mokuba and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he looked up in shock, but what took Serenity by surprise that he was so stressed from the point of tears.  
  
"What's wrong Mokuba?" Serenity asked concerned,  
  
"It's this stupid math question, were doing Slope formula's in school and I don't get it" Serenity pulled up a seat next to Mokuba and looked at the problem,  
  
"Mokuba do you now how to use the formula Slope= rise/run?"  
  
"No, I don't get any of it, why did I have to be the stupid one of the family, Seto's so good at everything he does" Mokuba whined,  
  
"Your not stupid, everyone has something they have trouble with, even Seto"  
  
"Yeah right, he so smart, he probably could do this problem in ten seconds flat"  
  
"Just because he's good at school work doesn't mean he's good at everything, remember you told me Seto had trouble with his pride, that's something that he's not good at"  
  
"But he has that under control now"  
  
"No true, he still has a problem with his pride, have you seen him *still* throw a fit when ever you mention Joey to him"  
  
Serenity got a chuckle out of Mokuba, she had finally had helped someone today, but what got her is that she sounded like a mother.  
  
"Ok let's see what we can do with this homework of yours"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey arrived home around 4:30pm, to have Mai waiting for him, she was in a nice skirt the just fell passed her knees, and a beautiful white dress shirt to go with it, she had sparkles that coded her hair, making her look like an angle in Joey's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay in tonight, I bet we would have more fun" Joey teased,  
  
"Joseph, your going to Kaiba's even if I had to drag you there"  
  
"Ok...Ok...just let me get dressed into something less wrinkled"  
  
(~Even though by the end of the day it will probably be more then wrinkled~) Joey thought as he went to change.  
  
Joey changed into a sleeveless Black shirt, with black jeans to match, he combed his hair, if you want to call it combed it still looked like the same old Joey Wheeler.  
  
After looking over himself he approved himself, but that didn't mean Mai would, he walked out of his bedroom to meet Mai in the kitchen, she was on the phone which sounded like Serenity.  
  
"Ok will be there soon" Mai hung up the phone and turned to Joey, her eyes looked him up and down, with a smile, that was her sexy husband.  
  
"Maybe we should stay in" Mai joked,  
  
"Could we?"  
  
"No"  
  
Joey gave a grudge as he grabbed his coat along with Mai's,  
  
"What did Serenity say?" Joey asked  
  
"Well she said we could come now, but Kaiba hasn't come home yet"  
  
"He's probably ditching" Joey grumbled  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity hung the phone up just as Seto walked through the door, Serenity could tell that he was tired but at least he made it home alive, and he did have a victorious smile on his face.  
  
"Hey there, how's my dragon?" Serenity giggled as Seto dropped his briefcase and kicked off his shoes.  
  
"I'm tired, but satisfied with the day's work I got done today"  
  
"Well I hope your ready for tonight, Mai and Joey are on their way" Serenity smiled as Seto's smile went to a frown.  
  
"Right them" Seto scowled, he made his way to his room  
  
"Please Seto be nice tonight"  
  
"It's hard, you expect me to have a civil conversation with that Mutt...I mean your brother"  
  
"Yes I do" Serenity said sternly, Kaiba went to his room and shut the door.  
  
Serenity sighed and went to check on Sandra, she went along the hallway, she peered in on Mokuba that finally got the hang of his homework, he was gelling his hair, she smiled and continued down to the kitchen.  
  
"Sandra how's everything" Serenity asked going around the corner to see Sandra placing the last dish on the table.  
  
"How's that?" Sandra asked  
  
"Beautiful, but where are you going to sit?"  
  
"I didn't think I would sit with your family"  
  
"No you must sit with us, your practically family"  
  
(~I plan to be~) Sandra thought placing another plate close to the CEO'S plate. Sandra was snapped back to reality when the sound of the door bell rang.  
  
Serenity went to grab the door to be meet with Seto at the bottom, in a nice white shirt with black pants.  
  
"Come on Seto say hello at least" Serenity saw the dirty look Kaiba gave her before he followed her to the door.  
  
(~Didn't we have a butler to do that?~) Seto thought as he followed Serenity, Serenity opened the door, Mai walked through she gave Serenity a light hug and smiled towards Kaiba  
  
"Hello" Mai greeted,  
  
"Hey Mai...uh...where's Joey?"  
  
"He's coming, he's just complaining all the way up the sidewalk" They heard a chuckle from Kaiba.  
  
Joey walked in with the best smile he could muster up, he hugged his sister as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Hey Seren...how's it goin?"  
  
"Fine, come in"  
  
Joey walked in and sudden locked glares with Kaiba, who just glared back at him more coldly.  
  
"Kaiba" Joey grumbled  
  
"Mutt" Kaiba grumbled  
  
"Seto!" Serenity warned  
  
"Joey!!" Mai warned  
  
"Sandra" Sandra peeked around the corner and smiled, hearing the complaining.  
  
"Oh I forgot, Mai, Joey this is Sandra my personal maid, Seto decided to hire her for me" Mai smiled at her as Joey didn't agree with anything Kaiba hired,  
  
"Hey guys" Mai and Joey looked up to see Mokuba running down the stairs  
  
"Hey Mokuba" Joey greeted as Mokuba ran up to him  
  
"Come dinner is ready" Sandra smiled, Joey was the first to follow Sandra, food sounded good to Joey right now, he was soon followed by Mokuba, Serenity and Mai than last Kaiba.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
div class="c7"  
  
After dinner the group sat around the living room, as Mai and Serenity got into a huge conversation about the coming baby, Seto and Joey just stared at each other, they never talked just glared.  
  
"Seto, could you look over my homework to make sure I did it right" Mokuba sensed the heat between the two men so he decided to get Kaiba away from Joey.  
  
"It seems you and Mr.Kaiba hate each other" Joey looked to his side, Sandra sat next to him smiling at him.  
  
"How did you guess" Joey said sarcastic  
  
"I had my ways, but yet, Mr.Kaiba seems to love your sister very much"  
  
"Yeah" Joey said less then interested.  
  
"Would you miss her if she died?" Joey looked to her in shock, now he knew why he didn't trust anyone working for Kaiba.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
(There you go)  
  
(YES THERE WAS SPELLING MISTAKES, I'M SORRY!!!!)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: What will Joey's response be to Sandra's question, and what will Seto do when Serenity get mysteriously ill) 


	6. From Dreams Comes Bitter Cold

(Thanks for the reviews, I was just enjoying everyone's else's fictions I didn't get around to mine ^_-)  
  
(Last Time)  
  
(After dinner the group sat around the living room, as Mai and Serenity got into a huge conversation about the coming baby, Seto and Joey just stared at each other, they never talked just glared.  
  
"Seto, could you look over my homework to make sure I did it right" Mokuba sensed the heat between the two men so he decided to get Kaiba away from Joey.  
  
"It seems you and Mr.Kaiba hate each other" Joey looked to his side, Sandra sat next to him smiling at him.  
  
"How did you guess" Joey said sarcastic  
  
"I had my ways, but yet, Mr.Kaiba seems to love your sister very much"  
  
"Yeah" Joey said less then interested.  
  
"Would you miss her if she died?" Joey looked to her in shock, now he knew why he didn't trust anyone working for Kaiba.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
From Dreams Comes Bitter Cold  
  
Joey and Mai were getting ready to leave, Serenity stood near Joey and watched him place his shoes on as Mai grabbed her purse, Sandra stood next to Serenity watching the pair getting ready to leave, she had a serious look on her face as she stared down at Joey, the green eyes flickered a stuck-up personality and dangerous secrets.  
  
Joey smiled up at Serenity, he wish he could stay with her like old times, but because of one mr. I'm-better-then-you-are that was impossible.  
  
"Will see you soon Serenity, in the mean time keep away from danger, alright?" Joey always had to act like the parent, but Serenity didn't mind.  
  
"I will Joey, you don't have to watch over me, 24/7, I'm fine here" Joey smiled at Serenity, then looked to Sandra who was still staring at him.  
  
And did she ever need a life  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Would you miss her if she died?"  
  
Joey looked to her in shock, what was she just asking? What did she mean by that? I'll get Kaiba if he hired her for no good reason.  
  
"Why would you ask something like that?" Joey narrowed his eyes at her,  
  
"Well you guys, as I hear, never see each other anymore, so I thought that you only visit when your forced to, I was trying to imply, would you ever miss her if she wasn't there"  
  
"For your information, Serenity and I were never apart as kids, we were always around each other...."  
  
(~I figured they had the same ANNOYING personality's~) Sandra thought as Joey continued his complaining.  
  
"If it wasn't for the No-Good-Self-Absorbed-Pig-Headed-Stuck-Up-Arrogant- Bastard me and Serenity would still be together"  
  
(~He curses Seto?.....he will pay....just as much as his sister~)  
  
Joey thought for sure he had gotten to her, so he decided to dismiss the topic and go back at glaring at Kaiba.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"Bye Joey" Sandra waved innocently, snapping Joey back to reality, he glared then turned back to Serenity.  
  
"Thank you for having us" Joey started to new conversation to get his mind off of Sandra, there was just something that he didn't trust in her.  
  
"I'm sure Seto and I didn't mind" Serenity smiled, Joey just gave a 'Yeah Right' smirk as he eyes glanced over to the corner were Kaiba stood a distance away.  
  
"See ya Moneybags" Joey waved as he started to turn his back to the door,  
  
"Hopefully not, I can't have my maids working around the clock cleaning after dogs again" Joey whipped around and glared at Kaiba, he noticed to slight giggle coming from Sandra, he started making his way to Kaiba when Mai stepped in the way.  
  
"Uhh...thanks Serenity again...uhh...we better get going" Mai tugged Joey along as the two 'men' kept staring at each other daring them to break there staring contest, in the end Kaiba won.  
  
Serenity shut the door, waving goodbye to her brother, after, she turned right around and glared at Seto,  
  
"Seto you promised you won't cause trouble" she whined,  
  
"No, I said I would try and be civil, I was more then civil around the Mutt anyways" Serenity sighed, not in the mood at all the argue, she made her way up the stairs, she just didn't feel right, everything was spinning.  
  
Kaiba glared at Sandra once Serenity was out of sight,  
  
"Don't think that you will join us at every meal, this was a once in a life time thing" Kaiba's cold voice didn't faze Sandra as she continued to smile at Kaiba.  
  
"I expected as much, but don't think she will join you or every meal either" Sandra stated, Kaiba was just to tired to pry an explanation, he would do it tomorrow, but first he better apologize to Serenity, Hey what is this, when have we ever seen the great Seto Kaiba apologize?  
  
"Your living quarters are down in south wing, room 24B, you start again early tomorrow" And with that Kaiba followed Serenity's pattern up the stairs to his room.  
  
(~My room might be 24B now, but soon I'll be sharing with you, in your bed, hehe~) Sandra smirked as she went down the South wing of the mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity cuddled up in the blankets of her bed, she felt rather cold and goose bumps appeared on her skin, maybe she needed to turn up the heat. She sat up in her bed, the room was pitch black as always, that's how Seto preferred it. She looked over to his sleeping form, that form that melted her heart so long ago, but that was an old memory.  
  
Serenity found her way to the door, she walked down the narrow halls, being careful, she never want the same experience to happen when she first moved in her, she tripped all the way down the stairs, but she had gotten better at seeing in the dark. She looked at the temperature thermometer, but to her surprise it was reading normal.  
  
(~Maybe it's the baby~) She thought and made her way back to her room, she felt the same cold and lonely feeling as she continued to her room, and her stomach started to flip over and over at ever step she took.  
  
(~O please not morning sickness again~) Serenity pleaded as she crawled back into bed, she placed her arms around Seto's bare chest as she sucked in all his heat, but she was sweated, how does that work?  
  
She quickly found some relief when she drifted off into the blackness of her dreams, or so she thought.  
  
(IN THE DREAM)  
  
He turned to her and spoke her name just before he collapsed.  
  
"No!!!!" she cried out and ran to him, horrified, pulling his body to hers and cradling his head in her chest. She finally saw the seriousness of his injuries. Her hands ran all over his body.  
  
"My Seto, no, you're wounded bad, please don't die, no"...  
  
"Seto...please wake up...please...I love you...please don't leave me"...  
  
She started sobbing profusely.  
  
"No!!!!!" Her cries echoed throughout the halls of the mansion.  
  
He didn't wake up.  
  
The only sound she could hear was her own breathing as she continued cradling Seto's body in her arms, rocking it back and forth.  
  
She bent down and kissed his lifeless lips, over and over, her body still shaking silently from her sobs.  
  
"Please...somebody help me...he's all I have in this world"...she whispered desperately. But yet her tears were in vain as silence and darkness was all around her,  
  
There was a sudden shuffle in the black corner, Serenity's eyes darted over there,  
  
"Joey is that you?" She sobbed weakly  
  
"No" came a cold and evil voice, Serenity searched around the black room, no one was there she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
There was just silence,  
  
"He was not to get in the way, if you would have died the way you were supposed to then he wouldn't have been brought to this demise"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind, you will soon see, your blood will mingle with his in no time" Suddenly bright green eyes flashed up in the corner, as Serenity could only whimper and hold Seto tight in her arms.  
  
(END OF DREAM)  
  
"Serenity wake up!" Seto shouted at her, why wasn't she waking up?  
  
Mokuba ran into the room were Seto's shouting was coming from. It was now 7:00am and Seto had been shouting since 6:30am.  
  
"What's wrong Seto?" Seto looked up at Mokuba in the door way, fear filled his blue eyes,  
  
"Get the nurse, tell her Serenity is sick and hurry" Mokuba rushed out of the room to find the nurse as Seto eyes went back on Serenity.  
  
She was hot but yet she shivered like she fell into the Artic Ocean, tears fell from her face as her eyes were tightly shut, she mumbled words like 'don't leave me' and '..somebody help me...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Will Serenity tell Seto about her dreams? Will Serenity even wake up from the nightmare she is living in? Or will Sandra find her way to rid Serenity once and for all?  
  
(Review please, I'll start the next chapter after 10 reviews) 


	7. Fearful Nightmares

(There was a total of 20 reviews in both Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org, they came so fast I didn't have time to even think about the next chapter so sorry I'm late with updating)  
  
(Last time)  
  
("He was not to get in the way, if you would have died the way you were supposed to then he wouldn't have been brought to this demise"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind, you will soon see, your blood will mingle with his in no time" Suddenly bright green eyes flashed up in the corner, as Serenity could only whimper and hold Seto tight in her arms.  
  
(END OF DREAM)  
  
"Serenity wake up!" Seto shouted at her, why wasn't she waking up?  
  
Mokuba ran into the room were Seto's shouting was coming from. It was now 7:00am and Seto had been shouting since 6:30am.  
  
"What's wrong Seto?" Seto looked up at Mokuba in the door way, fear filled his blue eyes,  
  
"Get the nurse, tell her Serenity is sick and hurry" Mokuba rushed out of the room to find the nurse as Seto eyes went back on Serenity.  
  
She was hot but yet she shivered like she fell into the Artic Ocean, tears fell from her face as her eyes were tightly shut, she mumbled words like 'don't leave me' and '..somebody help me...')  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----  
  
Fearful Nightmares  
  
There was a constant pounding on the door, followed by a meek voice yelling through the cherry wood finish.  
  
"Nurse Leah please, my brother needs you, Serenity is ill, come on open the door" Mokuba kept pounding on the door, it was early but he didn't care, he had never seen that much fear in his brothers eyes. The door crept open to reveal a very tired looking nurse.  
  
"What is this all about Mokuba?" She mumbled,  
  
"It's Serenity, she's ill and she won't wake up, she's just screaming and shaking, Seto told me to get you, now come on"  
  
The nurse had a hard time keeping up with Mokuba as he ran down the hallways back to Seto's room, she only got half of the story that Mokuba tried to explain to her, but if Kaiba called for her then she will go or risk losing her job.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A dark smirk spread across her face as she sat on the end of her bed, the shadows on her face made her look more evil the the devil himself. But to Sandra, everything was working to plan. She woke up to the sounds of Serenity screaming and Kaiba trying to wake her, but that won't work.  
  
And it's no fairy tale where the prince kisses the princess and she awakens, oh no, this poisonous substance Sandra placed in Serenity food, make illusions of her darkest fear emerge in her sleep making it seem like reality, something that is hard to notice as a dream or in this case a nightmare.  
  
Sandra made her way to the door of her room, all she needed now was to 'comfort' Seto and win him back, she would have to tried and convince Seto that his wife is crack up, and is mentally unstable.  
  
She put on her best innocent smile as she made her way to Seto's room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---  
  
"She has a slight fever, but besides that I can't tell what's wrong with her" Leah looked over Serenity, she was still shaking and crying, mumbling the same words over and over.  
  
"You better know what's wrong with her or you will be looking for a new job" Kaiba threatened, he watched closely as Serenity kept crying out his name, fear and anger all rose inside of him, who ever did this will pay dearly.  
  
"I'll do some research, and try and find and antibiotic, but it will take so time" Leah reasoned but only got a sneer and a furious comment.  
  
"You got till the end of the day to find a cure, if not you will pay the consequences, do you hear me?" Kaiba shouted  
  
"I will Mr.Kaiba, I'll get on it right away"  
  
"Then why are you standing there, get moving" Kaiba pointed to the door as she rushed out down to her office.Kaiba went to sit next to Serenity, he had to try and wake her,  
  
"You know that it wasn't her fault Seto, that was mean to do that to her" Mokuba stated, he was upset about Serenity's case, but that gave no reason to take it out on the nurse.  
  
"Mokuba it's not a good time" An annoyed sigh came from Kaiba as he shook Serenity to see if he could wake her.  
  
"Fine if you need me, I'll be down stairs" Mokuba waved Kaiba off and left the room in the same manner as the nurse.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
(IN DREAM)  
  
Serenity found herself in a desert palace, the ancient writings told her it was indeed Egypt, but what was she doing here.  
  
(~How did I get here, I have to find Seto~) Serenity looked around corners, careful not to bump into anyone. Her attention was distracted when the noise of yelling was heard. Her curious side got the best of her as she peered into the room that held the yelling, for some reason the voice inside sounded familiar. She looked into the center of the room to see a man with a long blue cape, and a weird looking head set, she narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the man, then realized...  
  
"Seto?" she whispered, it was indeed the man she knew to be Seto, but why is he in Egypt, she listen closely to the conversation.  
  
"FINE GO BACK TO HIM, I HAVE WHAT I WANT RIGHT HERE, I DON'T NEED SOMEONE LIKE YOU GETTING INTO MY WAY, YOUR BROTHER IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES FOR YOU"  
  
Serenity listen more closely now, what was he talking about,  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR PRIDE, I'VE LIVED WITH IT FOR TO LONG, I'M HAPPY YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU WANT, AND AS FOR YOU, YOUR RIGHT, MY BROTHER'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES, HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH THAT WHORE OF YOURS, YOU REALLY LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE HAVING FUN, GOOD DAY KAIBA"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened she knew that voice, she opened the door a little wider to see....herself. It was definitively her but, how could see be here and there at the same time, and what did she...or umm....me, mean by that.  
  
The twin of Serenity made her way to the door in rapid speed, the other Serenity just had enough time to duck out of the way, when the path was clear Serenity came out from hiding and looked into the room once again.  
  
She saw Seto walking away furiously, but what really surprised her was the person standing in the corner.  
  
"Sandra?"  
  
(END OF DREAM)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Seto, I'm so sorry" Sandra busted into the room, Seto's eyes darted up to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba asked annoyed once again.  
  
"I heard about poor Serenity, and I was just here to comfort you in this sad time" Serenity explain, finding it hard not to drop her smile, this went didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"What are you really doing here?" Kaiba demanded  
  
"As I said, I hope Serenity will be okay, I mean what would we do without her, I shall find the one who did this"  
  
"May I have a word with you outside" Kaiba motioned to the door, Sandra just smiled and existed the room followed by Kaiba.  
  
Once outside Sandra had a hard time not to jump on Kaiba, she really thought she had him now,  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked innocently, suddenly she was slammed into the wall with great force, she yelped in pain as she came face to face with fiery blue eyes.  
  
"What do you have against Serenity? Do you think I'm stupid not to notice the way you look at her and act against her?"  
  
Sandra just grinned and lend in a little closer,  
  
"As I said before, I'm here to protect Serenity not cause her harm" Kaiba released his hold on her and he back away from her,  
  
(~I'm good~) Sandra thought as she watched Seto slowly open his bedroom door, but suddenly turned back to her.  
  
"Just to warn you, if you hard one hair on her head, you'll answer to me, and I promise you, you'll go through a living hell, if I have to deal with you" then Kaiba disappeared into the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
(~By time you find out, you'll only have me left~) Sandra smirked  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(IN DREAM)  
  
"SETO...WAIT" Serenity yelled, she was running in pitch blackness, all that was in front of her was Seto and he was slowly disappearing, her only light was getting farther away.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE" In the middle of her run, a figured jumped in front of her, the figure was dressed in black, everything was cover except for the figures glowing green eyes.  
  
"Sorry, he's not your anymore" suddenly Serenity was surrounded by steel bars, she watched as the figure walked towards Seto, grabbing his arm as the two walked off.  
  
"NO PLEASE, SETO" Serenity yelled into the darkness as she was left alone, she fell to her knees and wept, everything was gone.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
Serenity eyes shot up from her knees as she looked around,  
  
"Who's there?" she asked  
  
"Serenity?" suddenly the form of Seto was at her side holding her,  
  
"Seto, it's you I thought you left me" Serenity cried into his chest  
  
"Serenity wake up" Seto whispered,  
  
"How? I don't know how" Serenity cried,  
  
"Serenity wake up" Seto pulled out a arm towards her, he helped her up to her feet, with one last smile a blinding light engulfed her.  
  
(END OF DREAM)  
  
Serenity's eyes shot open, tears poured down her cheeks, she looked at her surroundings, she was home.  
  
"Serenity!" She heard someone call from the side of her, her eyes when to the place where the voice came, there she meet the eyes of Seto.  
  
"Seto, what happened to me?" She embraced Seto as he put his arms around her,  
  
"You got ill, I had to get the nurse to take care of you, she brought an antibiotic, are you alright?" Seto asked concerned  
  
"Please don't leave me again"  
  
"Why would I leave you?"  
  
"Just please promise me, you won't ever leave me"  
  
"I promise"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
div class="c64"  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Time go's by, but the hate still grows in Sandra's heart, it's time to attack Serenity mentally instead of physically.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Mentally Attacked

(Sorry I haven't been on lately, I had writers block * looks away sheepishly *,but anyways here is the next chapter)  
  
(Thanks to all reviewers you guys are the best of the best)  
  
(Here's what happened last time)  
  
("NO PLEASE, SETO" Serenity yelled into the darkness as she was left alone, she fell to her knees and wept, everything was gone.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
Serenity eyes shot up from her knees as she looked around,  
  
"Who's there?" she asked  
  
"Serenity?" suddenly the form of Seto was at her side holding her,  
  
"Seto, it's you I thought you left me" Serenity cried into his chest  
  
"Serenity wake up" Seto whispered,  
  
"How? I don't know how" Serenity cried,  
  
"Serenity wake up" Seto pulled out an arm towards her, he helped her up to her feet, with one last smile a blinding light engulfed her.  
  
(END OF DREAM)  
  
Serenity's eyes shot open, tears poured down her cheeks, she looked at her surroundings, and she was home.  
  
"Serenity!" She heard someone call from the side of her, her eyes when to the place where the voice came, there she meet the eyes of Seto.  
  
"Seto, what happened to me?" She embraced Seto as he put his arms around her,  
  
"You got ill, I had to get the nurse to take care of you, she brought an antibiotic, are you alright?" Seto asked concerned  
  
"Please don't leave me again"  
  
"Why would I leave you?"  
  
"Just please promise me, you won't ever leave me"  
  
"I promise")  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Mentally Attacked  
  
Four months had passed since the food poisoning incident; Serenity had gotten a lot bigger since then, and now the food cravings and sore muscles are starting to get worse.  
  
Poor Seto  
  
Talking about Seto, he had been buried in his work for the last two months, papers that needed signing, applications that need interviewing, computer data that needed updating, there was just no time to go rushing around all day for his wife, although it wouldn't please him more then to take a break for just a second, but in that second he would get farther and farther behind, if possible.  
  
And even with Sandra there to get the things Serenity needs, Seto still doesn't trust her completely yet, so he did the last thing that he would ever do....  
  
He asked Joey (shows how desperate he is, hey?)  
  
Even though Joey had a job also, he would drop it for Serenity any day, so he agreed and took that time to look after his baby sister like he use to.  
  
"Joey I need my purse, do you know where it is?" Serenity yelled from up the stairs,  
  
"I have it, come on, were going to be late" Joey rushed  
  
Today was Serenity's alter sound test, and as you can see thing are very hectic around the mansion, Seto would have goon today but a call came in that the was a urgent meeting about the corporations funds, so again he had to ask Joey.  
  
"Do you know where my coat is?" Serenity called again  
  
"It's down here," Joey yelled back,  
  
"Okay I'm coming"  
  
(~Finally I thought she would never get her butt down here~) Joey thought, hehad been rushing around all morning, it's a good thing he loves his sister enough, but he also came to the conclusion that he didn't want kids.  
  
Serenity made her way down the stairs, with the help of Sandra for balance, she had definitely gained some weight, but even though she was the one person Joey had scene that looked just a beautiful pregnant as she did normally.  
  
Serenity grabbed her coat out of Joey's hand, quickly putting it on, then grabbing her purse  
  
"Come on Joey were going to be late" Serenity rushed Joey out the door then turned back to Sandra,  
  
"Your free for the morning" Serenity smiled and slammed the door behind her, Sandra's cheerful smile was wiped away when Serenity left, she still couldn't figure out how Serenity was able to wake up after giving her that poison, and on top of that the baby wasn't even effected by it, it should have at lest stunted it's growing.  
  
(~ Well if I can't attack her physically, then I'll attack her mentally instead~)  
  
That morning Sandra was also rushing around with Serenity, making sure that she had everything, and to see Serenity joyous tone about if the baby's a boy or a girl sickened her, for one thing she had to act just as happy for Serenity even though in her darkest thoughts she would rather lung at Serenity then jump for joy with her.  
  
Sandra had to make sure that she didn't attack Serenity as offend as she would have liked, for one reason is that Seto was already on to her, but she felt today was the day to get back into the stream of things, time was wearing down for her, Serenity was already seven months pregnant.  
  
Tonight she would strike  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door creaked open as Sandra let herself into the home office of Seto Kaiba, usually this office stayed closed and locked but since Serenity was here it was left open just in case, giving Sandra the chance to go through all of his files.  
  
She made her way to an old filing cabinet in the corner, she was quite please to see that the files were in alphabetical order, because if they weren't she would be digging in here for hours, there must have been at least five hundred files in one drawer.  
  
Sandra came on to the one file she was looking for, it was old about five years or so, she grinned malevolently at the name on the side `Serenity Wheeler'.  
  
Sandra sat down at Seto desk flipping through the basic information, what she found was a whole documentary on Serenity.  
  
Résumé for a job Seto offered a few years ago, (~Her résumé is not as good as mine was~) Sandra thought haughtily  
  
General information (~This is what I'm looking for~)  
  
- Birth date  
  
- School education  
  
- Family  
  
(~Family? This should be good~)  
  
Sandra glanced at the paragraph on Serenity's family  
  
Family: Mother and father were divorced when Serenity and her old brother were young; the father was killed a few years later in a car accident,  
  
That information gave Sandra a wicked idea of how to get to Serenity and how to crush her dreams with just one statement `Family'  
  
What Sandra knew already is that both Serenity and Kaiba's parents were separated in one way or another; Kaiba's parents were separated by death leaving him and Mokuba alone, and Serenity's parents were separated by divorce, this could work to Sandra's benefit.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- /div  
  
Serenity and Joey waited anxiously in the doctors room, she held her hands together if like she was praying everything would go just right, and Joey well he was pacing around the room, I think he was more nervous then Serenity was, after he is the first guy who gets to see if this kid is going to be a boy or a girl, which was kind of a honor.  
  
Joey practically jumped when the door opened and in stepped the young doctor, she gave a warm smile and greeted both Serenity and Joey,  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Kaiba" she took out the tools she would need as she waited for Serenity to reply,  
  
"Good morning to you to, I'm kinda nervous about this appointment," Serenity stated  
  
"Many women are, don't worry everything will go fine" the doctor turned her attention to Joey who was looking just as nervous.  
  
"Are you the father-to-be?"  
  
Joey looked up to her letting the question she asked to sink in, and as soon as they did he throw his hands in the air for defense  
  
"Oh no, not me, I'm the uncle-to-be, trust me, the father-to-be is too-busy-to-be-here" Joey scowled,  
  
"Oh, well then lets get started" the doctor took out a gel think substance making sure that it was in the right state to be used,  
  
"This is going to be cold when it go's on, will you please lay back?" Serenity obeyed and laid back on the table, at first she was going to go in alone but she suddenly got scared and asked Joey to join her, even though she could tell Joey didn't really want to, but he agreed, just to be her support.  
  
Serenity shivered a bit when the doctor placed the gel on her stomach making sure to spread it around, once that was done she brang the machine up to the certain area of her stomach moving it in different directions.  
  
Suddenly the doctor stopped and smiled  
  
"What is it?" Serenity and Joey asked together,  
  
"Well Mrs. Kaiba it seems like your baby is a....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was getting close to 8:00pm as Serenity kept waiting for Seto to pull up, she knew he would be working late again tonight, but this time she was going to wait up for him, she was just to excited about her baby.  
  
Hopefully he would be just as excited about the baby as Joey and Mokuba were, and she already received four calls about the baby, which meant Joey was telling everyone he could. Mokuba disappeared somewhere, he said something about getting out of the way, so she could tell Seto, which pleased her, but Serenity still couldn't see any sign of Seto.  
  
"You mine as well as relax, he won't be home anytime soon" Serenity turned around to meet Sandra she smile at her before turning back to the window  
  
Sandra sighed and made her way to Serenity, like a predator to it's prey, she placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder and guided her to the small couch in the sitting room, Serenity was to tried to complain she just wanted Seto to be home.  
  
"You know I'm really happy about you having this baby Serenity, but I have a few questions to ask you if that's alright?"  
  
Serenity nodded as Sandra continued,  
  
"Do you feel like with this baby that your family is complete?" Sandra asked  
  
"Yeah, I think that it will soften Seto up a lot now that he will have a child of his own"  
  
"But do you think he will be the best parent?" Serenity looked over at Sandra confused  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean do you think Seto will be a good father, when he himself never experienced a good father to begin with?"  
  
"Well...I...uh"  
  
"I know that Seto's parents were killed when he was young and that his stepfather wasn't the best to he, through what I hear, Seto was abused by him, who do you know that he won't abuse his own child?"  
  
"Seto may not have the best past, but I see him with Mokuba, he could never hurt him, so why would he hurt his own child?" Serenity questioned  
  
"Mokuba was there with Seto when he was young, but one learns how to act by his or her parents, and Seto only knew the pain and the heartack he got, he even had abusive ways with you, am I right?"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I know a lot about you, like how your family was, you didn't even have a family, your parents were separated, how do you know that you won't pack up and leave or that Seto will leave you?"  
  
"How do you know so much, I don't recall telling you any of this" Serenity fumed, how could she ever think such a thing.  
  
"You might not be like your family, but how do you know Seto isn't?" Before Serenity could reply she heard a car pull up, she jump from her seat and looked out the window to see Seto's limo pull up and a very pissed off Seto Kaiba step out. That convinced that she couldn't face him right know, what Sandra said made her think in another way. Serenity ran up the stairs to her bedroom, to somewhat hided from the enviable.  
  
Seto walked through the door not looking anymore happy then he did when he got out of his limo.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba" Sandra smiled and waved from the sitting room, Kaiba grunted, not answering her, Kaiba drug his feet along the carpet and up the stairs, forgetting about how hungry he was, he just wanted to sleep.  
  
As he came up to his room, his mood changed when he saw Serenity on the bed looking out the side window, lost in thought by how her facial features looked.  
  
"Hello" she whispered to him not meeting his gaze  
  
"Hello, how was the doctors appointment?" Seto asked while taking off his ever-popular trench coat.  
  
"Fine" still Serenity refused to meet his eyes,  
  
"Well? What did she say?" Seto looked to her waiting for a reply, all he got was a heavy sigh  
  
"Serenity what did they say?" Seto urged more,  
  
Another sigh came from Serenity as she looked out the window; she was fighting with what she believed and what Sandra had told her.  
  
"SERENITY!" Seto shouted, she winced at his harsh comment, not knowing what to do she made her way out the door, but didn't quite make it when she was forced back by Seto,  
  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY? TELL ME" Seto had a lack of patience as you could see, and the days stresses where getting to him. Serenity's eyes weld up with tears as she pushed Seto away,  
  
"Sandra was right" Serenity cried as she again tried to leave, but like last time Seto caught her before she could  
  
"What did she say?" Seto asked dangerously,  
  
"You have a bad temper you know?" Serenity tried to gain herself again, as Seto literally dragged her in the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"She told you, what you should already know" Seto narrowed his eyes, trying to find what Serenity was implying  
  
"How could you be a good father if your temper always gets in the way, are you going to yell at our child like you do to me"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Seto still confused, now wanted to know what lies Sandra placed in her head.  
  
"We both know we had bad families, and that we both really never had a family that cared, so how are we going to act with our own?"  
  
Seto finally understood what Serenity meant, he pulled her into a loving hug trying to comfort and tell her that what she heard was a lie.  
  
"We are going to do everything that are families did not, we know from experience of what not to do and we will be that strongest and most loving"  
  
Serenity relaxed after hearing Seto speak, he cold and harsh tone went to a soft, deep and assuring one.  
  
"Thank you Seto, I'm sorry, it's just that Sandra confronted me in so many questions that I got frustrated"  
  
"Leave Sandra to me, I deal with her, but for know will you please tell me what the doctor said?"  
  
Serenity giggled as she snuggled up to Seto more,  
  
"Were going to have a daughter"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Hope you like it, I had major writers block)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Seto goes to confront Sandra and finds a most unpleasant surprise) 


	9. Whatever You Do! Don't!

(I noticed that there had been a problem with ff.net, but thank you all for reviewing anyways, you guys are great)  
  
( What happened last time)  
  
("We both know we had bad families, and that we both really never had a family that cared, so how are we going to act with our own?"  
  
Seto finally understood what Serenity meant, he pulled her into a loving hug trying to comfort and tell her that what she heard was a lie.  
  
"We are going to do everything that are families did not, we know from experience of what not to do and we will be that strongest and most loving"  
  
Serenity relaxed after hearing Seto speak, he cold and harsh tone went to a soft, deep and assuring one.  
  
"Thank you Seto, I'm sorry, it's just that Sandra confronted me in so many questions that I got frustrated"  
  
"Leave Sandra to me, I deal with her, but for know will you please tell me what the doctor said?"  
  
Serenity giggled as she snuggled up to Seto more,  
  
"Were going to have a daughter")  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -------------  
  
Whatever You Do! Don't!  
  
Kaiba sighed lazily leaning on his computer desk, he had taken the day off...sort of....well he wasn't at Kaiba Corp, Serenity asked him if he could stay home with her. She was almost 9 months pregnant and she was going through those mood swings, what a nightmare.  
  
(~Why couldn't she just spend the day with Sandra? Oh right, she's a psycho!!!~)  
  
Kaiba thought back on the day a few months ago, he had told Serenity that he would deal with her for spreading lies that weren't true, but the weird thing was that she didn't even flinch at his harsh comments.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Kaiba walked through the living room to see Sandra there sprawled out on the couch and grinning like a fool, which made Kaiba's temper flare.  
  
" What do you think your doing?" he asked dangerously low,  
  
Sandra turned her head to Kaiba and smiled more,  
  
" Oh you came to me Seto, I'm flattered" Kaiba inwardly cringed  
  
(~This girls insane~)  
  
" What did I tell you about calling me by my first name?" he crossed his arms over his chest as Sandra kept grinned.  
  
" Oh sorry MASTER Kaiba, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again" She was playing him for a fool, that was a smart thing to do to Kaiba, he wouldn't let it go unpunished. With out time for Sandra to even think she was swept up onto her feet as Kaiba held her arms tightly, a sneer of disgust was planted deep in his expressional appearance.  
  
" You better watch her tongue, as I recall your just a worker and I'm the employer, when did this stat change for you, I don't pay you to spread lies to my family or you acting like your the Queen, your just a worker, so watch what you say, or I'll cut that lying tongue from your face so you do not speak a word for the rest of your demented life"  
  
Kaiba shook her hard and raised his voice to her, but that didn't faze her sadistic smile she wore,  
  
" ooo Mater Kaiba, why are you touching me" She sang innocently, to innocent, Kaiba released her suddenly muttered something under his breath then stomped out of the room.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
(~I would have fired her, if it wasn't for Serenity, even though I could hire someone else, it would take weeks to do and by then Serenity could have her baby, I guess I'm suck with Sandra until my daughters born~) Seto thought dully.  
  
Kaiba was snapped back to reality when Serenity walked through the door, he smiled to her, in one way she just saved him from his work, funny how things change in a few years, Seto would never dream of leaving his work, but now he would rather clean house then do work.  
  
" Seto, I think your working to hard....I was wondering, would you come for a walk with me today?"  
  
Serenity, even though pregnant still had what it took to melt Kaiba's heart, how could he refuse that face.  
  
" Sandra will come with us" Serenity added  
  
Correction he knew why he could refuse that face,  
  
" No"  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
" I'm to busy" he stated and went back to his computer pretending like he was typing something, Serenity didn't believe him one bit, she walked up behind him and looked at what he was 'sooo busy on'  
  
"Solitaire?" She asked, she had the look on her face like your-not-getting- out-of-this-one.  
  
" I'm....uh...taking a break" stupid thing to say Seto,  
  
" Oh good then you can come after all"  
  
" Serenity I would like to go, but I can't stand Sandra" Kaiba tried to explain  
  
" I know she gives you the creeps, but his might be my last time outside before I have to go to the hospital"  
  
Sighing heavy Kaiba only shook his head in agreement,  
  
" Thank you Seto" Serenity hugged Kaiba around the neck kissing his cheek, she knew also how to make him blush, still after all these years.  
  
" Could you get Sandra for me, while I get my shoes on and coat, should be in the study putting away some books for me?"  
  
Again Kaiba narrowed his eyes, oh if he was a softy then he would tell Serenity off, but he loved her so he just listen, it was only a few more weeks with her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Kaiba strolled into the study he looked from both side of him, he couldn't see Sandra anywhere, suddenly a book fell right in front of him, scaring him, but he didn't let it show that would be very unKaiba like.  
  
He looked up to see Sandra trying to reach for the empty spot on the shelf to put a book back, trying was the main word.  
  
" I'm sorry Mr.Kaiba" she apologized,  
  
" Here" Kaiba commanded harshly he grabbed the book for Sandra's hands and waited for her to get off the ladder, once she was down he got up and reached for the same spot.  
  
(~Stupid ladder must have been bolted to the ground~) Kaiba thought irrated, not noticing Sandra gaze on him.  
  
When he raised up to place the book back, Sandra could see Kaiba's tan skin, deep blue eyes frustrated, and could now make out his very muscular line.She raised her head up a little, not quite believing what she was seeing.  
  
(~Oh.....my~) she thought in a long sensual drawl.  
  
She licked her lips, but soon came back to reality when Kaiba pushed by her, she followed him in a puppy dog look and kept thinking of the sight she just saw, there's a dream.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kaiba and Serenity walked along each other holding hands, something Kaiba wouldn't do on a regular basis, Sandra was walking slowly behind them, her eyes told all that she was in a different world. All she could think about was Kaiba,  
  
(~He carries himself with such confidence, such pride. His legs are so firm, his chest thick.This one...this knight....is the one I would treat like a king. He sets me on fire. No doubt he is a fabulous lover. How I wanted to find out. And I hated Serenity, that sweets innocent irritating problem. To seduce her husband would be the ultimate pleasure for me. It makes my body want him all the more. Of course, I know he won't come to me willingly. No, I will have to devise a plan.~)  
  
Sandra evilly grinned, she had the prefect plan for Kaiba to fall right into her hands, all she needed to do was to get him with her alone.  
  
" I still don't trust that Sandra girl" Kaiba sneered gripping Serenity's hand more firmly,  
  
" It's only a few more weeks, I think you can put up with her, if you can put up with Joey, then you can put up with Sandra"  
  
" As much as I hate to admit it, Sandra has a few more bricks missing then the Mu..I mean Joey"  
  
Serenity smiled, she knew Kaiba almost slipped up, he and Joey will never stop fighting, so why try.  
  
" Well when all is said and done, we will have our lives back and there will be another Kaiba running around the mansion" Serenity went on to another subject for Seto's sake.  
  
" Yeah and I thought Mokuba was bad, we haven't even thought of a name"  
  
" I know, that's why I asked you to come for a walk with me, so we can discuss that"  
  
"Ok so let discuss it"  
  
" Fine I'll start, what about Saria?"  
  
" No I don't really like that"  
  
"Ok how about, Angel?"  
  
" I weird sounding, I want something at least half normal"  
  
"How about Becky?"  
  
Kaiba wrinkled his nose,  
  
" Fine what do you want?"  
  
" I don't know, how about Sakura?"  
  
" Hmm, I like Cleo myself"  
  
" Well I like Sakura"  
  
"Well I like Cleo"  
  
"But Sakura sounds better"  
  
"No Cleo sounds better"  
  
"No Sakura"  
  
"Alright, if our daughter looks like a Kaiba, will name it Sakura, and if our Daughter looks like a Wheeler..."  
  
Kaiba cringed, his daughter? looking like a Wheeler? What horror!!  
  
"Hey, Wheelers aren't that bad, if she looks like a Wheeler than will name her Cleo agree?"  
  
"Your on, I know for a fact that no child of mine will look like a Wheeler"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Kaiba went over due papers, it was pay day for his workers, and what a stressful time, everything must be looked at, all there hour they spent at the office, all there breaks they took and how much they get an hour.  
  
Kaiba only had one more to do and that was Sandra's pay, but when he looked for her papers, they weren't even on his desk.  
  
(~Damn that girl, she didn't even give me her report~)  
  
Seto stomped outside his office and was about to go to Sandra himself, but then he thought of how psycho she get around him, she freaks him out, a maid passed by, but was stopped when Seto grabbed her shoulder frightening the poor girl.  
  
"Yes..Mr....Kaiba" she stuttered  
  
"Call Sandra to my office for me" Kaiba demanded and stomped back into his room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Sandra was resting on her bed reading, she had purposely didn't give Kaiba her papers for the reason that she could fill out her demented plan. There was a slight knocking at her door,  
  
"Uh..Miss..Mr.Kaiba would like to see you in his office right away" came a quiet tone maid, Sandra grinned malevolently, she rushed over to her dresser and pulled out something very sensual and very wrong to wear in front of someone else's husband.  
  
(~This is it, Seto will be mine~)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Sandra made her way down the hall quickly, to make sure Serenity didn't she her, she remembered that Serenity was helping one of the other maids with some chores, Kaiba was all her now.  
  
She entered the office quietly and locked the door behind her, she turned back to see Seto deep within his computer, he didn't even notice her.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
His eyes snapped up from the computer about to give her what for, for using his first name again, but stopped suddenly, he was facing Sandra dead on, only she was leaning over his desk, wearing nothing but black leather straps across her body, and a sheer black robe over it. She leaned on one elbow.  
  
Her long blonde hair was teased up high, and it was sprinkled with flecks of bright red. She moved her body showing her leg to Kaiba, showing off its slender form covered with fishnet hose, and black stiletto heels.  
  
Her lips were fiery red, and they looked like they could sting a man like a scorpion.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked angrily, how dare she walk in her like that,  
  
Sandra didn't say a word, she slowly move along the desk to were Seto was. Kaiba tried to get up from his seat before Sandra got there, but it was to late, he was held down by Sandra's weight in his office chair, she was stronger than she looked, he couldn't move his hands that were pinned to his side.  
  
"You have no idea how I have been waiting for this moment. Ever since I laid my eyes upon you, I have vowed to make you my lover." Sandra purred into his ear, making Kaiba cringed, he would give anything to get out of this situation.  
  
"GET OFF ME NOW, OR WILL PAY MORE THEN YOUR JOB" Kaiba yelled,  
  
"Oh stop teasing me Seto" Sandra giggled,  
  
She moved her position, she was bent down to kiss Seto, until he started to growl at her, He tried to back away from her further, but her arms somehow reached across to him and pulled him close to her.  
  
Too close.  
  
She traced his lips with her red fingernail, curling her hand around his neck and placing a delicate kiss against his throat.  
  
"I want you...and I always get what I want," she whispered against him. He was totally sickened by her remark, when it wasn't so long ago he made the same remark to Serenity. Serenity, oh how he wanted her right now, for once he felt defenseless, he wanted her there to protect him, you know the cat fight scene. Kaiba started to struggle more, using all his strength he could muster, but yet he still couldn't move, he growled again at Sandra  
  
"My my, you put up a fight...how I love strong men. Now, I want you to feel what you've been missing out on," as she kissed his lips with hunger written all over her  
  
"I can give you pleasure that wife of yours could never dream of giving you," she hotly whispered in his ear.  
  
She took his face in hers and kissed him with an evil fire that made Seto grit his teeth together. Everything spun around, and he felt like he'd been pulled back into one of his evil nightmares again. But he wasn't. This was real  
  
When she reached for his pants, he growled at her again, this time louder, his face turning red from straining to get away from her. All she did was grin as she continued for his belt, until the door flew open. Seto and Sandra looked towards the door to see Serenity standing in it's way, pure shock was written all over her face.  
  
"Serenity" Seto strained, like if she was a life line, tears filled up Serenity's eyes, she darted from the room as full speed to get away from the sight, to get away from him.  
  
"You better go after her Seto, then well finish this off later" Sandra purred as she climbed off of Seto, as soon as Sandra did, Kaiba flew out of the room behind Serenity. All Sandra did was laugh.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity ran down the stairs as fast as she could, she couldn't believe what she saw, and it looked like he was having a good time to. She grabbed her shoes and putt hem on in record time, tears blurred her sight, she should have listen to her brother when he said Kaiba doesn't care about anyone.  
  
"Serenity" Kaiba called, as he flew down the stairs the same as Serenity,  
  
"I don't want to hear it" She cried,  
  
"Let me explain" Seto pleaded  
  
"No I don't need an explanation, I know the explanation!!!!"  
  
"No you don't, where are you going?"  
  
"To Joey, to get away from you" Serenity's anger blow through her tears and struck Kaiba square in the jaw.  
  
Kaiba grabbed Serenity's arm and pulled her back  
  
"No your staying here" He commanded harshly  
  
"Why to be your whore, that's what I am right, you don't need me you have Sandra to do my job for me"  
  
"Fine go, I don't need this, I had a perfect life without you, fo back to that Mutt and see if I care, I have everything I need here" Kaiba shouted  
  
Serenity opened the door but spun around to Kaiba,  
  
"Don't give me your pride Kaiba, I've had it for to long"  
  
"You don't know what I'm like at all Wheeler" Kaiba's shot back  
  
"I know you enough to tell me your a jerk" Serenity shouted and slammed the door behind her, Kaiba growled at the sudden loneliness of the mansion,  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Kaiba looked at the top of the stairs, Mokuba had a worried expression on his face  
  
"What?" Kaiba went back to his emotionless tone  
  
"Where did Serenity go?" Mokuba asked  
  
"She'll be back, she can't live without me, where's Sandra?"  
  
"She left out the back, she said she quits"  
  
"Good, I hope I never she her again, and as for Serenity, forget her, it's just you and me now, like before"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity cried all the way to the old apartment, how could Seto do something like that to her, turn around and start yelling at her.  
  
It's a good thing Joey gave her a spare key to the apartment, she walked up the old step till she reached her old home and her new one all in one.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door, waiting for a reply, but her heart couldn't take it, she fell to the ground and wept loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. The door open slowly with a creek.  
  
"Serenity!?" Came the voice of her brother, Joey  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
(What a long chapter, hope you like it)  
  
(NEXT TIME: What will Joey do to Kaiba once he finds out, and how will Serenity and Seto piece together there lives when a still lust hunger, revenge seeking Sandra is still a large) 


	10. Operation Annilation

(Thanks for the reviews, I can't believe I have more reviews in Fake Identity II then in Fake Identity, wow, thanks guys)  
  
My Reviewers:  
  
ANGELA: Don't worry, I'm not that mean, but I can be Sadistic at times, you'll just have to read and find out what happens.  
  
Inspirationwriter: Yup she's stronger, but there's a reason why  
  
Sailor Sayain Rockie: *Looks away while blushing* Thanks, I'm glad your hooked into my stories, I'll make sure I make this chapter good for you  
  
Kikoken: Yeah, sorry about the format in the last chapter, this stupid computer is always screwing up, but thanks for reading, oh you have to update your story, I'm dieing to see what will happen.  
  
To all of Reviewers: Thanks you guys, you have been my inspiration to keep with this story, this story go's out to all my reviewers and the non- reviewers out there.  
  
(Last time)  
  
(Serenity cried all the way to the old apartment, how could Seto do something like that to her, turn around and start yelling at her.  
  
It's a good thing Joey gave her a spare key to the apartment, she walked up the old step till she reached her old home and her new one all in one.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door, waiting for a reply, but her heart couldn't take it, she fell to the ground and wept loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. The door open slowly with a creek.  
  
"Serenity!?" Came the voice of her brother, Joey)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----  
  
Operation Annilation  
  
(~Well that was easy enough~) Sandra smirked, she had succeeded in separating Kaiba and Serenity, all she needed to do was appeal to Kaiba to take her instead of Serenity, than to get rid of Serenity once and for all.  
  
(~Which won't be hard, I mean look at her, she's bigger than a beached whale, what is she going to do? Run? Ha~)  
  
(~I'm glad that I have one person that agrees with me, and asked to help me in my quest, at least he thinks that Serenity and Kaiba do not belong together~)  
  
Because of this 'strange persons', Sandra was able to become stronger than Kaiba, in mind (Hint...Hint) But there was still the problem of getting Kaiba to listen and love her the way he did Serenity, and this person may be able to help.  
  
(~Serenity's nine months pregnant....hmmm.....I think I'll just have enough time, but like most annoying little girls, they run for home~)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"What's wrong? What happened Serenity!?" Joey ran to her side and helped her off the floor, he felt Serenity shake from the cause of her tears, and he was about to cry along with her, he didn't know why but something was definitely up.  
  
"Joey....please you must help me" Serenity cried, harder the tears fell as Joey escorted her inside the tiny apartment.  
  
"I'll help you, but first I need to know what's wrong?"  
  
"You were right, I should have never trusted Kaiba" Joey was taken back by this, What was she talking about? Did she just us his last name instead of his first?  
  
"What?....Serenity, what did he do?" Joey's anger started to rise, his once white cheek flushed red with anger.  
  
Serenity once again started to cry even harder, if Joey didn't stop her, it would be like Noah's Floor again.  
  
"Serenity calm down, what ever is bugging you will figure out, but I at least need to she you smile" Joey handed her a small glass of coffee, he took a seat next to her placing a comfortable hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to smile again, after what he did" Her hand was shaking as she tried to take a sip from her mug.  
  
"What did he do?" Joey tried to push the answer out of her, and yet Serenity did and didn't want to tell Joey for different reasons.  
  
"Is Mai here?" Serenity looked around, not even seeing a glimpse of her,  
  
"She's with Tea for the day, come on Serenity you can tell me, remember we made a bond together, we could tell each other anything, now please tell me"  
  
Serenity looked up into his pleading brown eyes, those eyes that were the only ones she felt she could trust at this moment, but then again the experience of what she say in that office scared her, and those harsh words he spoke.  
  
She looked away from Joey, her mind and her heart going in different direction, well she needed to choose a path, and from these events she figured that the heart is Misleading, and could not be trusted, therefore she would pick her mind, and her mind told her to tell all.  
  
"H-He cheated on me" Tears started to form, this wasn't fair, why should she cry over someone who clearly didn't love her.  
  
"WHAT?...WHY THAT TWO TIMING SON OF A..."  
  
"Joey please, I heard enough yelling, all I want is someone to listen to me"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I knew that Kaiba was up to no good, that day he went all crazy on us, should have told me what he was really was like"  
  
"I know, I should have listen to you Joey" Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes, she knew now that Joey will make it all go away.  
  
"If I ever see that low life again, I swear I'll rip out his lying tongue, and tear up his cheating ice cold heart" Joey warned, he took  
  
Serenity in a loving hug, he was sure that Kaiba would not survive his fury, even though last time he fought with Kaiba he took a beating, he was sure to make Kaiba pay, he had gone to far.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here now" he gently stroked Serenity's silk hair, never again will he give his sister up, he would help her, get back her life before Kaiba, with the exception of her child, they would be as they were before.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"HOW DARE SHE EXCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON HER, I WOULD NEVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...THAT...WHAT EVER SHE IS"  
  
"Seto, why did she say you were cheating on her?" Mokuba cautiously sat in one of Kaiba's couched, hoping not to upset his brother more then he already was.  
  
"BECAUSE, SHE CAUGHT THAT SLUT ON ME AT THE WRONG TIME, AND WOULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME TIME TO EXPLAIN, WELL I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE FEELING SORRY, SHE SHOULD BE CRAWLING BACK TO ME, BEGGING FOR ME NOT TO LEAVE HER"  
  
"Seto I think your over doing it, she's confused, I know she still loves you"  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, LET HER GO BACK TO HER PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DUELIST, LET HER CRY HER EYES OUT, I DON'T CARE"  
  
"Joey hasn't duel in so long, and you haven't either, how do you know that your not losing YOUR touch, Serenity doesn't deserve to cry over something that was a misunderstanding" Mokuba tried to make a point, but he found out that it was better to not have said anything.  
  
"I'LL NEVER LOSE MY TOUCH TO SO AMATEUR, AND AS FOR SERENITY, SHE DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT SHE BROUGHT UPON HERSELF, I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN, BUT NO SHE HAD TO WALK OUT, I SAY NO MORE, I'VE BEEN WEAK FOR THE LAST TIME MOKUBA, I WILL NOT GO SOFT KNOW, SHE HAD TURNED ME INTO A PATHETIC WEAKLING, NO MORE"  
  
"SETO, SHE CHANGED YOU TO THE BETTER, I LIKE YOU MORE THIS WAY, NOT LIKE YOU USE TO BE, AT LEAST NOW YOU COME AND SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY, NOT SHUTTING US OUT" Kaiba was surprised how his brother had the guts to yell at him, but even Kaiba knew how to make a come back.  
  
"I DON'T CARE, YOU'LL HAVE TO GET USE TO IT MOKUBA, IT'S JUST GOING TO BE US FOR A LONG TIME"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER SETO?" Mokuba yelled,  
  
Kaiba grunted and walked out of the room leaving Mokuba by himself.  
  
(~If she didn't walk out on me, she would be in my arms, I've had it, and as for my daughter, how could I love what I have not known~)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----------  
  
"HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE THAT?"  
  
"I don't know, I wish I was back in one of my nightmares, he promised he would never leave me, he broke his promise"  
  
"Don't worry Serenity, I'm your brother and no one, not even Kaiba will get away with what he has done to you, I'm going to go see him"  
  
"NO JOEY DON'T..."  
  
"Listen Serenity, last time you told me to go easy on him, I would up in the psycho's office used for a bargaining chip to you, that won't happen again, this time, I'm going after Kaiba"  
  
Serenity sighed, Joey was right, Kaiba had done all those things, through the years of being with him, I guess she forgot all that Kaiba did, by forgiving and forgetting.  
  
"Alright Joey, be careful" Joey gave her a ensuring smile,  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll fight your battle today" With that he walked out shutting the door gently behind him.  
  
Serenity relaxed in the couch, deep in though, these thoughts plagued her mind,  
  
(~That's the problem Joey, I should be fighting my battles~) Serenity looked to her feet and saw a small card board box laying there,  
  
(~What's this?~) Serenity picked the box off the floor, gently sweeping the dust from on top of it, it clearly hadn't been open in a long time, taking off the lid, Serenity peered into it.  
  
(~Joey's Deck?~) Serenity pulled out his cards, and started going through them, all were there, all of them in order, even one of her favorites, 'The Red Eyes Black Dragon', the sear elegance of that card, gave her a source of courage.  
  
(~I will fight my own battle, and these cards are going to help me. Watch out Sandra, I'm coming for you~)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Mokuba sat outside his brother's office, he kept hearing his brother complain, sometimes there would be things that were thrown around, one thing almost scared him to death, then there was swearing, he had not heard his brother swear since he married Serenity, boy did he need her back, he also thought he heard crying, butt hat wasn't like his brother, would Seto cry?  
  
There was a knock at the front door, but Mokuba ignored it, who ever it was the butlers could handle it right now, something was really wrong with Seto.  
  
"WHERE IS HE!!??" Mokuba's head shot up as he heard the yelling coming from the door, and that voice was all to familiar.  
  
"Joey" Mokuba got off the ground and ran fo the door,  
  
Joey was apparently trying to knock out the butler who was holding him back, figures, Joey's blind with rage and he won't be able to stop him from using it on Seto himself.  
  
"Joey what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked, he already knew, but he had to stall him,  
  
"WHERE'S KAIBA, I WANT A PIECE OF HIM, LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY SISTER"  
  
"Joey I know but, Seto is probably feeling bad as well, please don't do anything without knowing the facts Joey"  
  
"OH I KNOW THAT FACTS, AND KAIBA COULD NEVER FEEL ANYTHING FOR ANYONE, KNOW WHERE IS HE?"  
  
(~Should I tell him it was an accident, no that's Seto's place to tell him~)  
  
"He's up in his office..." Before Mokuba could finish Joey passed him and headed to Seto's office,  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
(~I should have known that Serenity would run to her brother, that coward, she doesn't have the guts to confront me~)  
  
Sandra walked through the park, already coming up with different ways to defeat Serenity all she needed was to get close to Serenity, but she couldn't strike when her brother was standing right there watching her like a father.  
  
"SANDRA!!!" came an uproar, Sandra slowly turned around with that same malevolent smirk plastered on her face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity had actually been searching most of the areas, that Sandra would go, and the final place she found her was there in the park.  
  
"SANDRA!!!"  
  
She slowly turned around with the sadistic smirk that Serenity hated with every will she had, she was to make sure that Sandra would not be able to smile no more, she could never come between Seto and her, and if she did, Seto taught Serenity a valuable lesson, crush the competition.  
  
"Why isn't it the famous Mrs.Kaiba, how's life treating you?" Sandra said sweetly,  
  
"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INNOCENT REMARKS, YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO DUEL"  
  
"How do you know I have cards, Duel monsters has not been played in a long time?"  
  
"I know your a fan of MY husband, you would still have cards"  
  
"Your smarter then you look, alright your on"  
  
"Good, will be playing with Seto's dueling disks, and I assure you I will win"  
  
"What are the stakes?" Sandra asked  
  
"Seto"  
  
"Fair enough, get ready to feel my wrath" Sandra sneered  
  
"Oh I don't plan to lose, not with my brother's cards"  
  
"Ha, we will see"  
  
"We will"  
  
"Let's Duel" Both yelled at each other  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
The door busted open, papers went flying over the room by the harsh opening of the door,  
  
"Mokuba I told you, don't disturb me, I don't want to deal with you today" Seto didn't looking up from his computer, he wanted to bury himself in his work, he needed something to forget Serenity.  
  
"TO BAD YOU HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH"  
  
Kaiba looked up at the familiar voice, then he smirked that ever famous Kaiba smile,  
  
"What do I owe this unpleasant surprise Mutt"  
  
"NO MORE TALKING KAIBA, IT'S JUST YOU AND ME AND OUR FISTS"  
  
"Are you sure Mutt, I mean last time you were pounded to the ground, are you willing to risk your health again?"  
  
"LIKE I SAID JUST OUR FISTS"  
  
"Why should I fight you?"  
  
"I'll make you a deal"  
  
"What type of deal?"  
  
"The winner will receive anything the loser can give"  
  
"Interesting, and what would you want?"  
  
"For you to never go never Serenity again"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes, he could pay that game too.  
  
"Fine, but if I win, then you will be sitting at my feet, listening to all the commands I give you, like the dog you really are, as Serenity will be forced to watch, then she'll realize that she'll never escape me"  
  
Joey growled at Kaiba comment, but he was certain that he would never lose another fist fight to Kaiba, he vowed that Serenity will be happy again.  
  
"Deal"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
(Hope you like it, hope that's a good cliffhanger or two)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Will Joey win, or will he be the good little dog that Kaiba claims he really is? Will Serenity come out victorious in her battle, with her heart in her brothers deck? Will Kaiba and Serenity ever forgive each other again and love once more? Or will Sandra win after all?) 


	11. Delectable Combat

My Reviewers:  
  
Rowan Girl: Alright, thanks for reminding me that you are one of my biggest fans on Mediaminer, thank you soooo much.  
  
Sparklypiggy: Ok, here's that chapter that will make you so happy, I only hope you'll like it.  
  
Setosangel529: It's funny how everyone seems to hate Sandra more and more, I'm kindly flattered that I could do that, as for Joey, well he better have practiced a lot.  
  
C-nonymous: Maybe it was a little to far, but than again Serenity thinks or knows that she will win, making Sandra have to give up her chance of having him.  
  
Vendred13: Well that's what Joey gets for jumping into things he is obviously going to lose, and poor Serenity, but in that way, like Serenity is betting Kaiba, Joey is betting on Serenity.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Nope, Joey never learns, and thank you for putting me in your author alerts^_^  
  
Kikoken: Ah yes a duel, the sweet smell of duel monster cards in the morning, a calming way to get stress off your back, a way for one person to lose everything they have and love!!!!  
  
*Oh I have to thank you, you helped me with my format problem, I'm also glad you like my Vampire fiction, although original, it has some large twists  
  
(Last time)  
  
("I'll make you a deal"  
  
"What type of deal?"  
  
"The winner will receive anything the loser can give"  
  
"Interesting, and what would you want?"  
  
"For you to never go never Serenity again"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes, he could pay that game too.  
  
"Fine, but if I win, then you will be sitting at my feet, listening to all the commands I give you, like the dog you really are, as Serenity will be forced to watch, then she'll realize that she'll never escape me"  
  
Joey growled at Kaiba comment, but he was certain that he would never lose another fist fight to Kaiba, he vowed that Serenity will be happy again.  
  
"Deal")  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------------  
  
Delectable Combat  
  
The air was tense, no one spoke around them, this was like a western movie, waiting for someone to draw and claim victory, well Serenity was sure to win this match. Her dueling disk went to 4000 life points as she drew her first 5 cards, a bit nervous about what she had, so far Joey hasn't touched his deck since high school, there's no clue of what was in there, or what was in Sandra's deck.  
  
(~Alright!!!!Swordsman of Landstar, Baby dragon, Shield and sword, trap hole, and De-Spell, these are great, good ol' Joey~)  
  
Serenity looked up to see Sandra smirking at her, she had her cards drawn and that look she gave they were just as good as her own  
  
"Whores first" Serenity yelled towards Sandra,  
  
"With pleasure" Sandra looked to her hand again, what Serenity didn't know Sandra had been working on her deck to match Seto Kaiba's, how can Serenity stand a chance now, remembering that she's playing with Joey's deck.  
  
"I place one card in defense mood and put two cards face down" Sandra yelled  
  
(~Great now what do I do, she has two cards face down, what if it a trap? Maybe she won't use them now, oh man, alright stay calm Serenity it's your turn~)  
  
"I place three cards face down and end my turn"  
  
"Hmmm Your not going to attack me?" Sandra smirked,  
  
"No" Serenity replied kind of confused  
  
"What kind of a duelist are you? HAHA you left yourself wide open for my attack" Serenity's eyes went wide  
  
(~Oh no she's right, I forgot, stupid Serenity, Stupid~)  
  
"Now I turn Karate Man in attack mood, attack her life points directly" Sandra yelled  
  
Serenity could only watch in horror as the duel monster ran right for her, she was knock back off her feet to the ground, taking 1000 life points out of her total number of life points.  
  
"HAHA look at you Serenity, your pathetic in every way, shape and form, just like your brother, at least Seto understood that your family could never be anything" Sandra sneered Serenity lifted herself off the ground, although so early in the game her muscles ached, she could use Joey by now, but she had to fight for Seto.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ --------  
  
It was a peaceful day in the park, many people were out laughing and playing , having a good time. Even Ryou was having a good time, his life had turn for the better, now Bakura has stopped taking his anger out on him, well he still get mad, but not as bad, his grad in school were going up, and he finally could say he has a family, and it was all because of this women. Ryou looked down at his lap, she had silk hair the flowed like the nile itself and eyes that held the most gorgeous beauty. He had meet her in school through Serenity, she was one of her friends, he'll never forget that day.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Hey Serenity"  
  
Serenity looked back to see Ryou running after her, she gave one of her sweet smiles as she waved to him.  
  
"Hi Ryou, nice meeting you here"  
  
"Same to you, were are you headed?" Ryou asked  
  
"To the mall, Seto has been confused so I thought I get out of his way for a while, that's why I'm with one of my old school friends" Serenity pointed to the young lady beside her, that's when Ryou was struck with cupid's arrow, her smile was enough to brighten anyone's day.  
  
"Ryou this is Akara, Akara this is Ryou"  
  
They stared at each other for a long time, just getting lost in each others eyes, well maybe that was to romantic, but that's how Ryou felt, she was beautiful.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryou" Ryou's eyes glossed over, her voice was so melodious  
  
~RYOU, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?~  
  
'Uh....just Serenity and one of her friends....'  
  
~HEY WELL STOP YAKKING AND GET HOME NOW!!!~  
  
'Ah Bakura'  
  
~THAT'S IT I'M TAKING OVER~  
  
'NO Bakura'  
  
It was too late Bakura had already taken over, he looked up a hand when entering the scene, what was different it was smooth and warm to the touch, he followed the hand up to a angelic face of a young women.  
  
"I...uh....hi" Bakura stuttered out, mentally cursing himself for sounding like a fool in front of her. She giggled as replied with a sweet 'Hello' again. But no time they were in a long conversation and even Ryou was allowed out once in a while. When it was time for Akara to leave Bakura didn't pass up the last opportunity.  
  
"Can I see you again?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
'Ah that was the best time of his life, he couldn't believe Bakura fell for her as fast as I had, maybe we are a lot a like'  
  
Akara smiled up at Ryou, he was very handsome, and very considerate, she knew about Bakura for a while and love him just as she loved Ryou, spring was in the air, and love came along for the trip.  
  
Ryou smiled back at her, that look in his eyes always made Akara melt, he lead in, not far from her face, and she in turn responded by coming an inch closer, just as there lips were to meet.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Ryou and Akara sat up looking in the direction of the scream,  
  
"Ryou I think that was Serenity's voice I heard"  
  
"I think your right, come on let's go see"  
  
Ryou helped Akara up, the both of them went running to see if indeed that was there friend Serenity, and if it was, why was she screaming.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------------  
  
"Common Serenity give up now, you possibly can't defeat me" Sandra mocked,  
  
"I will defeat you, in what ever it takes, so now it's my turn" Serenity drew one card, looking it over she noted that it wouldn't help her at this time.  
  
"Now I play Baby Dragon in attack mood, attack her Karate Man" The attack made a direct hit, but only brang Sandra's life points down to 3800, she had a smile on her face, maybe she would pull through.  
  
"Hahaha, good job Serenity, you actually hit me, but it's a mere scratch for what I have plan for you"  
  
Sandra pulled a card from her deck smiling at her success,  
  
"Now it's my time, I play...."  
  
"SERENITY?" Serenity looked to her side to see Ryou and Akara there,  
  
"What's going on Serenity?" Akara asked looking at Sandra,  
  
"I'm dueling, for the right to have Seto" Serenity answered glaring at Sandra  
  
"No way, you already are married to him" Ryou reasoned  
  
"I know Ryou, but I have people who don't think the same" Ryou looked over to Sandra, he had got what she means, but why was Serenity using Joey's old deck? And where was Joey anyways?  
  
"Alright enough talk, I first play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards" Sandra looked at what she had drawn, (~Very nice indeed`)  
  
"And I place Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mood, attack her Baby Dragon!"  
  
"Noo" Serenity yelled as she tried to shield herself"  
  
"SERENITY, USE YOUR FACE DOWN CARDS!" Ryou shouted  
  
(~Oh Yeah~) Serenity grinned  
  
"Not so fast I play Trap Hole, your monster is destroyed" Sandra's monster disappeared in the dust as Sandra's life points went down, to 2800, Sandra growled at how Serenity beat her monster so fast  
  
"I would have attack you, if your little friends weren't in the way, it just shows me you don't have what it takes to defeat me"  
  
"NOT TRUE" Akara yelled  
  
"Hmm even your friends have to talk for you"  
  
"Grr, Sandra for now on I'll duel my myself, and we will see who's weak"  
  
"But Serenity!" Ryou tried to reason  
  
"No Ryou I want to do this by myself" Ryou nodded and just prayed that where ever Kaiba was he saw this.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----  
  
"WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON MY SISTA?" Joey yelled straight at Kaiba, he didn't know how long he would be able to control his anger by yelling,  
  
"As I said before Mutt, I didn't cheat on her" Kaiba leaned against his desk with a smug look on his face.  
  
"THOSE TEARS IN HER EYES WEREN'T FAKE KAIBA, YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HER"  
  
"Well your wrong there Mongrel, I didn't do anything to her"  
  
"YOU BASTARD, CAN'T EVEN ADMIT WHEN I'M RIGHT"  
  
"Your never right" Kaiba smiled  
  
"GRR, WHAT DID YOU HAVE AGAINST HER, DID YOU FIND THAT SANDRA WOMAN MORE INTERESTING?"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the mention of Sandra's name, that was enough to bring his anger all out on poor Joey.  
  
"I HAD NO RELATIONS WITH HER, SERENITY SHOULD BE COWERING BACK TO ME, NOT ME COWERING BACK TO HER"  
  
"YOU MUST HAVE, SHE HAD TOLD ME ALL"  
  
"WELL SHE'S NO SMARTER THAN YOU MUTT, AND SOON YOU'LL BE WAITING ON ME HAND AND FOOT, AND I ALSO PURCHASED A NICE COLLAR JUST YOUR SIZE"  
  
"THAT'S IT" Joey charged Kaiba full force, knocking both of them to the ground on the other side of Kaiba's desk.  
  
And the fight began  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
(Thanks for reviews, and hope I receive more, till next time, Bye)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: More of Serenity's fight, More of Joey's fight, but will they declare winners?) 


	12. Won the Battle, Lost the War

My Reviewers  
  
Moonlightshadow321: Thanks, I know it's an original idea, but it works, I'm glad your having a good time reading, and hopefully you'll like the next few chapters.  
  
Vendred13: Haha, that would be funny actually  
  
Soh Deng Yang: Kaiba? Actually nice? Maybe  
  
(Last Time)  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the mention of Sandra's name, that was enough to bring his anger all out on poor Joey.  
  
"I HAD NO RELATIONS WITH HER, SERENITY SHOULD BE COWERING BACK TO ME, NOT ME COWERING BACK TO HER"  
  
"YOU MUST HAVE, SHE HAD TOLD ME ALL"  
  
"WELL SHE'S NO SMARTER THAN YOU MUTT, AND SOON YOU'LL BE WAITING ON ME HAND AND FOOT, AND I ALSO PURCHASED A NICE COLLAR JUST YOUR SIZE"  
  
"THAT'S IT" Joey charged Kaiba full force, knocking both of them to the ground on the other side of Kaiba's desk.  
  
And the fight began)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----------  
  
Won the Battle, Lost the War  
  
"GET OFF ME MUTT!" Kaiba yelled, pushing on Joey to get him off of him, while Joey kept lunging at him.  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIES TO MY SISTA" Joey continued to lunge towards Kaiba again.  
  
This time Kaiba was prepare, he swiftly ducked out of the way, just in time before Joey's fist came inches away from him. Maybe all this rage will increase Joey's strength. Joey rushed towards Kaiba with anger blaring in his eyes. With a smirk, Kaiba moved to the side a stretched his feet out.  
  
There go's Joey  
  
"As I said before, I have nothing to apologies for"  
  
With a loud thump, Joey hit the ground, he could feel that he would get rug burn when all was said and done (THAT HURTS). But as quickly as Joey fell, he got up and went all out on Kaiba again.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Kaiba grabbed Joey's fist just as he was swinging for him, he was at least happy he had good reflexes.  
  
"LIAR, I KNOW MY SISTA WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME, IT'S YOUR FAULT" Kaiba grunted, pushing Joey back away from him. Stumbling over his own feet, Joey tried to steady himself so he wouldn't fall again,  
  
To bad  
  
Joey landed right on his butt, he yelped in pain as the impact ran up his spine, eyes shut, not wanting Kaiba to see his eyes, or he wanting to see that stupid smirk of Kaiba's.  
  
"She's the liar, she didn't not understand what she saw, she jumped to conclusion to fast" Kaiba growled, he watched as Joey made an effort to stand, slowly he made it to his feet.  
  
"LET ME SEE, YOUR TELLING ME THAT SHE WALKED IN SAW ANOTHER WOMAN ON YOU, KISSING YOU LIKE YOUR THE ONLY MAN IN THIS WORLD, AND GUILT WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE, AND SHE JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS?"  
  
Joey again lunged towards Kaiba, knocking them both to the ground, Joey using his might to reach for Kaiba's face, and Kaiba using his feet to prevent Joey from getting a hit.  
  
"YES, SHE DID"  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAY"  
  
Kaiba kicked Joey off of him, he jumped to his feet, getting ready for the next attack Joey would make, and telling by his anger it would come soon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ --------  
  
"I'll start the game by playing this card in attack mode!" Sandra pronounced, drawing a card from her deck and adding it to her hand. "The Possessed Portrait!" The hologram of the card appeared in front of Sandra who smiled lazily. "And that is how I end my turn."  
  
(~A weak monster, why would see play a weak monster?, Oh well~)  
  
"I play Swordsman of Landstar in attack mood, attack her Possessed Portrait" Sandra simply stared on blandly as her monster was destroyed by Serenity, sending her life points from 2800 to 2300.  
  
(~I'm winning!~) Serenity thought  
  
"Now my Dragon attack her life Points directly" Serenity yelled Sandra shield her face from the grounds of dust that blow in her face, taking her life points to 1200.  
  
"Way to go Serenity" Akara replied for her great move  
  
"Your doing good, her life points are almost gone" Ryou agreed Sandra ignored him, however, drawing another card and adding it to her hand, summoning another monster onto the field without bothering to add any face down cards.  
  
"I play the Gross Ghost of Fled dreams, in attack mode," she said, sounding almost bored with how this duel was going. "And end my turn."  
  
(~Another weak card?' Serenity glowered over at Sandra who simply waited for Serenity to make her next move. 'What the hell is she thinking sending out all these crappy monsters? Is she making fun of me or something? Does she really want to be defeated that badly?~)  
  
(~It still seems strange,~) Serenity mused as she drew another card from her deck. (~It's like she's deliberately enticing me to attack...but why?~)  
  
She frowned over at Sandra again before calling out, "I'll play the Flame Swordsman in attack mode...and I also place one other card face down on the field, ending my turn."  
  
With an attack strength that was 500 points higher, the Flame Swordsman wiped out Sandra's monster with ease, causing Sandra's life points to drop to 700. Again, Sandra seemed calm and laid-back by all of this.  
  
A smirk appeared on Sandra's face, Serenity had played right into her hands,  
  
"I play Princess of Tsurugi in attack mood and then I activate my magic card, Dark Hole, which destroys all your monsters, and since all your monsters were in attack mood they get destroyed. Serenity's monsters disappeared in front of her as her life points were dropped to 1500, but when she thought it would be all over Sandra called on her Princess of Tsurugi to attack her directly. Dropping her life points again to 940.  
  
"This has only began Serenity, will you be able to hold on?"  
  
"Well see at the end who really could hold on"  
  
Serenity was quick to act once Sandra's turn was over. "I play Gear Freed the Iron Knight in attack mode, and attack her Princess of Tsurugi!"  
  
"Hold on, I play Mirror reflection"  
  
Serenity's monster was bumped back as Gear Freed's attack points dropped to half, 900.  
  
"And now I play GEMINI ELF in defense mood, your turn"  
  
"I play alligator Sword in defense mood" Serenity placed the card on the field and waited for Sandra's turn.  
  
"Why did you attack me? Hmm interesting, GEMINI ELF attack Gear freed!"  
  
"Not so fast I play Shield and Sword, flipping your monsters attack strength, Gear Freed attack her GEMINI ELF"  
  
Sandra's monster vanished in thin air, she had to admit Serenity was good, but she had a card that will give her the win, the won card which she stole from another. Her life points dropped to 400.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----------  
  
In a fast move, Kaiba's fist connected with Joey's jaw, stunning him long enough for Kaiba to make a clear shot at his gut.  
  
Joey doubled over in pain, when Kaiba's foot connected with his stomach, he gasped for a breath of air, when Kaiba's knee hit his jaw, sending him backwards to the floor again.  
  
"You should really give up Mutt, before you get to far behind" Kaiba mused over the pile that laid before him.  
  
"NO, I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL I WIN" Joey commented getting up once more,  
  
"Please, well be here all day"  
  
"I DON'T CARE, I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU AGAIN"  
  
"You already have, if I were you I would just stay on the ground", Joey growled at the comment, he was doing good, so far he got one good hit, he could win...... right?  
  
Nope, probably not, he's doomed  
  
"AND IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD GO INTO HIDDENING" Joey replied lamely Suddenly Joey found himself pinned up against the wall, in the tight grip of Seto Kaiba, hey maybe his reply got to him. The grip that held him started to tighten ever so slightly.  
  
"I would watch what you say, or you'll be acting like a dog sooner then you think" Kaiba growled warningly  
  
"I don't plan to act like a dog anytime soon, I'm not the one acting like someone's dog for the fun of it, like you did with that Sandra girl"  
  
Kaiba's grip almost cut off Joey's circulation, he would have bruises by tomorrow morning, if he didn't see them appear today.  
  
"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!" Kaiba yelled as he flung Joey across from him. Joey was hurled into the opposite wall, hitting his head on impact,  
  
Not good at all  
  
Joey held his head in his hands, trying to refocus his sight, when a cold hand gripped his chin, forcing him to stare up at Kaiba's cold blue eyes.  
  
"You lose" Kaiba whispered  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------------  
  
(~I'm still winning, just get her life points down to zero~)  
  
Serenity looked over her cards, all were either trap or magic cards, until Serenity's eyes landed on one card that could win her this duel.  
  
"First I place two cards face down, and then sacrifice my Gear Freed and Alligator sword to play this...."  
  
Serenity's Gear Freed and Alligator sword swirled into different colors, upon disappearing they were replaced with a stronger monster, her's and her brother's favorite.  
  
"I play Red Eyes Black Dragon" The monster appeared in a dark cloud, eyes glowing as it stared at Sandra. "Attack her life points"  
  
" I activate Block attack, for one turn it will not let you attack"  
  
"It's alright Serenity, you get her next time" Akara shouted to Serenity,  
  
"I don't know, Sandra has a look on her face that tells she has a plan"  
  
"I no, but what could be stronger than the Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Ryou hugged Akara, stroking her long sliver hair, this wasn't good at all  
  
"I play my Dragon Lord, and uses his special ability, to call forth....My Blue Eyes White Dragon"  
  
"NO WAY, SETO'S THE ONLY ONE WITH THAT CARD"  
  
"Haha what do you think I did at the mansion, listen to you, this is Seto's blue eyes" Serenity's eyes went wide, there's no way she could win now.  
  
"Blue Eyes Attack her life points and win me this duel" Sandra yelled, The blue eyes shot a white orb directly at Serenity.  
  
"Nooo"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Will Serenity get out of this mess, how will Joey cope with losing to Kaiba AGAIN?) 


	13. Daunting Defeat

(Last Time)  
  
("I play my Dragon Lord, and uses his special ability, to call forth....My Blue Eyes White Dragon"  
  
"NO WAY, SETO'S THE ONLY ONE WITH THAT CARD"  
  
"Haha what do you think I did at the mansion, listen to you, this is Seto's blue eyes" Serenity's eyes went wide, there's no way she could win now.  
  
"Blue Eyes Attack her life points and win me this duel" Sandra yelled, The blue eyes shot a white orb directly at Serenity.  
  
"Nooo")  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- --------------------  
  
Daunting Defeat  
  
(~I won, I have her were I want her~) Sandra smiled, as the blue eyes fired her attack on Serenity, all she heard was the pitiful cry from Serenity, pleading her to stop.  
  
Sandra's hair whipped back and forth from the wind caused by the attack, dust flew in the air, making a cloudy fog.  
  
Sandra smiled content, she had won, Seto was her's, forever, and she plan to tell him all, including the part were Serenity made him the trophy in this duel, and lost.  
  
(~At last I have won~)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------------------  
  
"How does it feel to lose to me again?" Kaiba taunted,  
  
Joey leaned against the wall, regaining what little strength he had, but when he heard those words with that annoying voice, something snapped from within him,  
  
No he just snapped mentally  
  
"I SAID I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" Joey yelled as he tackled Kaiba to the ground,  
  
Joey's fist connected Kaiba's jaw. Kaiba tripped backwards near his desk when Joey hit him, and with everything he had, he was going to make sure Joey paid dearly for his mistake.  
  
Seto reached for his drawers of his desk, he had one item in there that will definitely control the Mutt's anger, or increase it.  
  
As Kaiba's hand grabbed the item, Joey jumped on Kaiba once again, the two of them were thrown in a death roll, each one craving dominance.  
  
"GIVE IT UP MUTT" Kaiba growled, as the two struggled to come out on top  
  
"I'M NOT A MUTT!" Joey yelled, he was flipped onto his back, being straddled by Kaiba, he growled up at Kaiba, he had lost again, great, this wasn't his day.  
  
That's when Joey felt something cold connect with his neck,  
  
(~NO WAY, IT CAN'T BE, KAIBA'S NOT THAT MEAN?~)  
  
Kaiba got to his feet, he smirked down at his new master piece, he just loved the expression he got from Joey. The 'Mutt' just laid there wide eyes, as his hand slowly glided up, around his neck, and sure enough it was there, a cold metal substance.  
  
"How do you like you new collar Mutt?" Kaiba grinned,  
  
Joey snapped back to reality, snarling straight at Kaiba,  
  
"You didn't" Joey growled,  
  
"I did, just see for yourself" Kaiba motioned to the mirror on the far side of his office, Joey hesitated for a second, but his curiosity got the better of him, as he strolled over to the mirror.  
  
And just what he didn't want to see, a blue leather collar strapped around his neck, with the words Mutt on it.  
  
Joey went to take it off, when a shock pierced through his hand, he yelped in pain, as he blow on his finger to cool it down.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KAIBA?" Joey yelled in shock and anger, he turned around to get a better view of Kaiba, when something else latched onto his collar.  
  
He was yanked forcefully to the ground, he fell to his knees, as he reached to his collar again,  
  
(~A LEASH TOO, OH MAN~)  
  
"This Mutt, is your leash, you agreed to act like the dog you were, so start acting" Kaiba latched the end of the leash to a robotic hook, he quickly typed to the password, securing the leash, and Joey to that certain spot.  
  
"YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ACT LIKE A DOG"  
  
"Tsk Tsk, when does the dog talk make to his master" another zap of electricity when through Joey, he yelped again as he brought his hands to his neck.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I'M NOT AN ANIMAL YOU SADISTIC BASTARD" another zap hit Joey with more force than the last one.  
  
"Bad dog" Kaiba smirked,  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------------------  
  
Sandra smirked, the dust started to clear, a faint picture was coming into view, and it looked good on her side.  
  
(~Good ridden~)  
  
Suddenly Sandra's eyes shot open, there stood Serenity, her life points the same, and her Red Eyes Black Dragon still there, how could she survive the attack of the Blue Eyes.  
  
"THIS ISN'T RIGHT" Sandra yelled in frustration, Serenity smirked at Sandra's statement,  
  
"Allow me to tell you, I activated my Spell Binding Circle, with cuts the attack strength of your monster in half, making it weak"  
  
"Joey never had that card" Sandra reasoned  
  
"That's because it's not his card, before my brother put his cards away, he challenged a person to a duel, to make sure that Joey had the upper hand, his best friend Yugi Motou lent him it"  
  
"Grr, Yugi Motou? He was the one that defeated Seto, how could your pathetic brother be friends with him and a brother-in-law to Seto?"  
  
"That isn't your concern, so back with the duel" Serenity grinned,  
  
"It doesn't matter, your dragon is still weaker than the Blue Eyes"  
  
"Well it's still my turn, I might surprise you, I activate, my metal claws, which will combine with my Dragon, giving it attack strength a few time more than your dragon, or should I say Seto's, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon"  
  
A molten fire orb was launch directly to the Blue Eyes, with one hit, the dragon disappeared, dropping Sandra's life point's to Zero"  
  
With the fury of defeat, Sandra fell to the ground, clenching her fist, and grinding her teeth,  
  
(~How could a I've lost?~)  
  
"Way to go Serenity" Akara screamed with excitement, she ran up to Serenity and embraced her, Ryou followed giving her a pat on the back, she had defeated Sandra by herself. Serenity turned back to Sandra, she stomped over to her, taking her deck from the disk unit, there she found Seto's blue eyes,  
  
"I'll take back seto's blue eyes now, and you are to never go near him ever again" Serenity walked off, feeling proud of herself, wait till she got home to Seto.  
  
Sandra watched Serenity walk away with Ryou and Akara, which inraged her more,  
  
(~I can't believe I lost to her, but then again, when have I ever played fair~) Sandra smirked, she dusted herself off and headed in the opposite direction, she need some help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- --------------  
  
Serenity busted through the mansion doors after bidding Ryou and Akara goodbye, she had a smile from ear to ear, she had accomplished so much.  
  
She rushed up the stairs in a hurry to get to Seto faster, she had so much to tell, by time she reached the third floor, she was out of breath totally, but all this was put aside by her want to get to Seto. That's when she saw Mokuba sitting just outside Kaiba's office, head in his hands.  
  
"Mokuba? What's wrong?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at Serenity in shock,  
  
"Serenity, why are you here?"  
  
"Haha I live here don't I?"  
  
Serenity went to open the door of Seto's office when Mokuba's hand grabbed her's.  
  
"Mokuba, what's wrong with you?" Serenity asked annoyed,  
  
"You can't go in there"  
  
"And just why not?"  
  
"You won't like what you'll see, Joey's also here"  
  
(~I know I forgot~) Serenity's eyes widen, who know's what Kaiba has done to him.  
  
"Mokuba move out of the way Now!"  
  
"No I can't let you"  
  
"Mokuba please, that's my brother, just let me in"  
  
With a heavy sigh Mokuba moved out of the way, his eyes never looked away from Serenity's, and those eyes pleaded that she reconsider, but she had already made up her mind.  
  
Serenity opened the door, letting herself in, everything looked in order, no mess, Joey's on a leash, Kaiba not paying attention to her, wait, Joey on a leash.  
  
"Seto, what did you do?" Serenity cried as she ran to her brother,  
  
"I did nothing, the Mutt here agreed to the whole thing" Kaiba smirked shutting off his computer,  
  
"Like hell I did Kaiba" Joey growled, Serenity bend down to unleash Joey, when a shock hit her, she pulled away fast, babying her injured hand.  
  
"Be careful, he bites" Kaiba taunted, which got a growl from Joey and a glare from Serenity,  
  
"Untie Joey, right now Seto" Serenity ordered,  
  
"And when do I listen to someone like you?" Kaiba warned  
  
"This isn't funny Seto, this is cruel"  
  
"It's not my fault, that the Mutt likes to act more and more like a dog everyday"  
  
"THAT'S IT" Joey went to charge Kaiba, but was pulled back by the collar literally choking him, then there was that shock.  
  
"What did I say about bad dogs?" Kaiba grinned,  
  
"......."  
  
"Come on Mutt, tell me"  
  
"............."  
  
"TELL ME" Kaiba yelled, as another shock hit Joey making him, yelp again, Serenity looked to the small button Kaiba had pressed to make Joey yell.  
  
"That they don't talk back to there masters" Joey growled under his breath,  
  
"SETO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" Serenity yelled facing Kaiba,  
  
"Why should I, I'm having a lot of fun, and besides, Mokuba always wanted a dog"  
  
"SETO, STOP IT YOUR SCARING ME, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR OTHERS"  
  
"No"  
  
"WELL START ACTING LIKE A HUMAN AGAIN, YOU STUCK UP BASTARD" Serenity shouted, Kaiba narrowed his eyes, maybe Serenity just stepped over that line.  
  
"Fine" Kaiba said darkly, he walked over to Joey, how growled as soon as Kaiba came within three feet.  
  
"Here" Kaiba grunted, as he through Joey to the ground in front of Serenity, "Get out" Kaiba growled.  
  
Serenity helped Joey to his feet, she knew what Kaiba meant by 'get out' it meant her to, she was no longer welcome here, and she really didn't care anymore, he'll never change.  
  
Kaiba's back was to them, until her heard the door slam shut, he slumped over holding his head in his hands, this did not go as plan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ---------------  
  
"You couldn't even defeat Serenity in a duel!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but she got the better of me, I promise you'll have Serenity in your arms soon enough, and I'll have Seto, but you must give me another chance" Sandra reasoned.  
  
"Fine, I'll help you, as long as by the end of this month, Serenity will be mine and Kaiba's child will be just a memory"  
  
"Yes, I promise this will happen"  
  
"Then I'll help you in weakening Serenity, there already separate?"  
  
"Yes, I completed that"  
  
"Then I'll help with the rest"  
  
From the darkness of the room, a light glowed, it formed into the millennium symbol on top of the dark voice's forehead. Sandra smiled wickedly, there was no way Serenity will win now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -----------  
  
(Cliffhanger, don't you hate me^_^)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: What will Sandra do to Serenity? And who is this dark voice she turned to?) 


	14. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

My Reviewers:  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: You'll have to find out about the baby in this chapter, actually all your questions will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Sparklypippy: I leave cliffhangers to get the reader to want more, I appreciate your reviewing in means a lot to me * Hugs Sparklypippy *  
  
Setosangel529: What the voice wants with Serenity is the same reason Sandra wants Kaiba, will this help ^_^  
  
Kikoken: And many thought we are coming to the conclusion, now where just at the climax muhahaha. Thanks for reviewing in my other stories as well, I at least now I have one faithful reader in Forever in the Night.  
  
(Last Time)  
  
("You couldn't even defeat Serenity in a duel!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but she got the better of me, I promise you'll have Serenity in your arms soon enough, and I'll have Seto, but you must give me another chance" Sandra reasoned.  
  
"Fine, I'll help you, as long as by the end of this month, Serenity will be mine and Kaiba's child will be just a memory"  
  
"Yes, I promise this will happen"  
  
"Then I'll help you in weakening Serenity, there already separate?"  
  
"Yes, I completed that"  
  
"Then I'll help with the rest"  
  
From the darkness of the room, a light glowed, it formed into the millennium symbol on top of the dark voice's forehead. Sandra smiled wickedly; there was no way Serenity will win now.)  
  
(A song will be added to all Kaiba parts called `I can't fight this feeling anymore')  
  
Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore  
  
"Joseph Wheeler! Get in here and pick up your papers" Serenity smiled from the spare bedroom she was in, Mai was getting after Joey again.  
  
"Ah Mai, do I have ta now?" She heard her brother whine  
  
"Joseph" Mai dangerously warned  
  
"Fine, I go, Geez" Serenity shook her head amused, same old Joey.  
  
Serenity turned her attention back to the small diary on her lap, she forgot to pack it when she moved out, it was amazing Joey kept it after all these years, she flipped through the different pages, from when she was young, till when she was older.  
  
July 1998,  
  
It's the battle city finals, and my brother is nervous, but I know he'll be all right with Yugi and the others there. But what interested me is the host of the competition, Seto Kaiba, I never meet him before, but I can come to the conclusion I haven't meet a more handsome man ever. I feel there is more to him then people see, but never mine my fantasy, talk to you later.  
  
Serenity Wheeler  
  
A weak smile appeared to Serenity, she had remembered writing that and then hiding it from Joey, since he always was trying to read her entries.  
  
March 2002  
  
Wow it's been a long time since I wrote in this, well last time I wrote about my wanting to know the secret life of Seto Kaiba, well what if I told you I was in an expensive hotel, eating chocolate covered strawberries, while resting in a warm hot tub, drinking champagne, oh id Joey found out, he would be so mad to here I'm with his enemy, rival, nemesis, Seto Kaiba. Hehe, he'll never know, but I do miss him, hopefully I'll see the really Kaiba in this trip.  
  
Serenity Wheeler (A.K.A Serenity Banks)  
  
She remembered that name, Banks, it was the name given to her for her fake identity when working for Kaiba. Serenity flipped to the next page, she frowned at the memory of that day, the page was tear stained, it was when Kaiba had `abused' her at the hotel, not wanting to read it she flipped to the next page.  
  
June 2002  
  
This is it, I'm getting married, I'm so happy now I know that we'll never be alone. I broke through the ice of the man I fell in love with from the beginning, this is my last entry as a Wheeler. Nothing will change; we'll be together, forever.  
  
Serenity Wheeler, soon to be Serenity Kaiba  
  
Serenity felt a large lump in her throat, she could feel the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks, and she wishes she could replay that moment over again. She flipped over to the other side, planning to write in this book t least one more time, grabbing a pen from the side table, she wrote:  
  
October 2006  
  
It's me again; you hold my deepest secrets and dreams, my sorrows and pains. Last time I wrote I was happy, knowing that I wouldn't be alone anymore, but in all honesty, I very much alone, he doesn't love me anymore, but I still love him with every beat of my heart. If he could see me now, sitting here all alone, if he could read these words, would he love me still? All the plans we made, if he would take me back, I'll fulfill much more, because I love him. To show my loyalty and love is still strong to him, I'll grant his wish, with our daughter.....Sakura Kaiba. I need him near me, and I'll always love him dearly, please forgive me Seto for anything I did.  
  
Serenity Kaiba  
  
Tears fell on the sheet of paper as she wrote her entry in, and all she could do after was break down in sobs, repeating and chanting the words "I'm sorry"  
  
(I can't fight this feeling any longer  
  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
  
What started out as friendship  
  
Has grown stronger  
  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
  
`Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
  
You give my life direction)  
  
Mokuba cautiously walked into Kaiba's office, he planned to be firm and strong with his brother, telling him to drop his foolish pride and go back to the ones that truly love him. But the sight he saw in front of him made his features soften.  
  
Kaiba leaned on his desk, pale, and was that tears Mokuba saw in his brother's eyes. Papers were all over his floor, furniture everywhere, Kaiba must have redecorated, this style would look good for a man who dived of the deep end of insanity, but Seto's not there, yet.  
  
"I don't want to talk Mokuba" Came a hoarse voice, his head buried in his arms.  
  
"Seto we have to talk, you need to fix something" Mokuba bravely walked over to were his brother was, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. Kaiba pushed Mokuba away roughly not wanting him near.  
  
"I'll just screw it up, I can't do anything right" Mokuba was sure he saw Seto shake  
  
"That's not true and you know it" Mokuba came on stern, Kaiba looked up at him, shocking Mokuba, his eyes were puffy and red, his skin pale, this can't be his brother, it was scaring poor Mokuba, this can't be the Seto Kaiba.  
  
"It's over Mokuba" Kaiba whispered  
  
"Stop it Seto, that's not true either" When he got no reply he literally gave up, with a grunt he stomped towards the door, but before he left he called back.  
  
"She was that flame that melted the ice around you, and now that flame is gone, the ice is freezing over again, a cold-hearted person is not a person at al, before you are completely ice, go warm up to that flame again"  
  
With that Mokuba left Seto staring at the place he was just standing, he had a point, he loved her, correction he loves her, but was it to late.  
  
(~ Will she love me again? ~)  
  
"Never" Kaiba regained the position he was in before  
  
"She'll never love me anymore"  
  
(You make everything so clear  
  
And even as I wander  
  
I'm keeping you in sight  
  
You're a candle in the wind  
  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
  
And I'm getting closer  
  
Than I ever thought I might)  
  
"Are you ready to go" Came a harsh reply  
  
Sandra strapped the last part of her get up one; she was going back to tradition, with the dagger at her side.  
  
"Ready when you are" She replied  
  
"Good when you get there, make sure that you don't harm Serenity, only her child, then bring Serenity to me"  
  
"But the child is not even born!"  
  
"It will be, tonight"  
  
"How do you know?" Sandra asked in disbelief  
  
"Never mind, now that Kaiba is no longer at her side she will be vulnerable, and with my strength she won't be able to save her child, now go"  
  
He pulled back his cloak, his pale blond hair covered over his pale blue yes, a dark sneer meet his features.  
  
"Right away Marik" Sandra respectively bowed making Marik smile  
  
"When all is said and done, you'll have Kaiba and I'll have Serenity" his millennium rod started to glow bright as he chanted a spell, to be brought upon Serenity.  
  
"Hun are you ok?" Serenity looked up from her bedroom to see Mai at her doorway smiling at her.  
  
"I'm fine Mai" Serenity smiled back  
  
"Liar" Mai mumbled "It's just that....I...uh" Serenity found herself with the lost of words  
  
"Your afraid of what will happen, and what has happened" Mai sat beside her on the bed waiting for Serenity to reply. Serenity shook her head; more tears spilled from her eyes, Mai took her into a loving hug.  
  
"Oh Serenity, it's no use looking at what happened. You need to look at what will happen, things go wrong in everyday life, that's the way it is, but a true coward is shown when people would rather run away from those problems by divorce then standing up and fixing them"  
  
Serenity continued to cry on her shoulder as Mai spoke the truth,  
  
"You and Kaiba, you guys still have something, and something wonderful, don't run away from it"  
  
"Mai I tried talking to him, he won't listen" Serenity cried  
  
"Give him time, he's probably confused right now" Mai smiled down at Serenity, a cracked smile formed on Serenity's lips, Mai was right.  
  
"How do you know so much?" Serenity joked  
  
"I live with your brother don't forget"  
  
"You got a point there," Serenity giggled  
  
"Hey girls, suppers ready" Joey called from the kitchen  
  
Serenity turned to Mai wide eye  
  
"You made Joey cook?" She said fearful  
  
"Don't worry, I cooked, he just had to watch for the timer to go off" Mai laughed  
  
"Come on, I don't think Joey can wait" Mai began to walk out of the room waiting for Serenity to follow.  
  
When Serenity got off of the bed, but when she tried to walk, her legs gave out on her as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my, Serenity are you alright," Mai asked as she rushed over to Serenity helping her up.  
  
"Mai I feel so weak" Serenity's voice was shaky and dry  
  
"What's going on?" Joey asked as he walked in the room  
  
"Joey, Serenity just fell"  
  
"Serenity are you alright," Joey asked as he bulldozed Mai over to get to Serenity  
  
"I'm so tired" at that Serenity passed out  
  
"Joey I'm going to call the hospital"  
  
"There will be an hour and a half of waiting" Joey stated  
  
"Come on Joey, I'll just tell them that she is a Kaiba" Mai quickly ran out of the room towards there phone.  
  
"That's not something I would be proud of" Joey mumbled, he picked Serenity up in his arms, like a bridal style, making his way out the bedroom door.  
  
(~ Oh man Serenity, you weigh a ton ~)  
  
Joey tried to keep his balance as he walked over to the front door, being pregnant never helped either.  
  
"Thank you" Mai got off the phone coming around the corner to where Joey was,  
  
"They said they'll get a room ready, let's go"  
  
Mai, Joey and Serenity left the apartment, making there way to ground level wasn't exactly easy, poor Joey's face was beet red.  
  
When reaching their car, Joey quickly buckled Serenity, Mai got in the drivers seat not to waist time.  
  
"Joey hurry and get in" Mai shouted  
  
"Nah, I'm going to do something else"  
  
"What can be more important then your sister?"  
  
"Don't you see, this is how my mother was when she had Serenity, she's in labor, and one things for sure, this baby is not going to grow up without her father"  
  
"Your going to Kaiba's again?" Mai asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Be careful, I'll see you at the hospital, one way or another" Mai grinned and drove off. Joey looked towards his destination, Kaiba Mansion, he took off running towards where either he was to bring Kaiba to his senses or that Kaiba was going to knock the senses out of him.  
  
(And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
  
And throw away the oars, forever  
  
`Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
  
Come crushing through your door  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore)  
  
"KAIBA!!" Kaiba head snapped up from the papers he had been working on, suddenly his office door was thrown open, as Joey walked in.  
  
"So the Mutt's back for more" Kaiba teased  
  
"I don't have time for this, so you'll listen to me," Joey yelled stomping up to Kaiba's desk  
  
"I don't have to listen to anyone, didn't I tell you to leave" Kaiba growled  
  
"Don't you dare start, I have come here for a very important reason"  
  
"Besides getting your butt kicked again, what could be more important?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"What about her?" Kaiba was curious but he wouldn't let it show,  
  
"She's in labor," Joey stated more softly  
  
Kaiba turned his chair around to look out one of his windows, how he wanted to jump up from his seat, and rush to Serenity's side. But he couldn't.  
  
"I think you should go be with her," Kaiba whispered  
  
"WHAT? That's it, you're just going to let Serenity have this child without you even being there?" Joey complained  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well it's not going to be like that Kaiba, you're the father, and you're going to start acting like a father"  
  
"I can't, I don't now how" Kaiba sneered  
  
"Everyone learns, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Kaiba turned to face Joey with a dark sneer planted on his face  
  
"I can't, because I never had a father myself," Kaiba growled  
  
"I know your adopted father was a jerk, but learn from past mistakes, you're leaving a young child without a father just because you're scared" Joey yelled  
  
"I'm not scared" Kaiba snarled  
  
"Yes you are, your scared out of your mind"  
  
(My life has been such a whirlwind  
  
Since I saw you  
  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
  
And it always seems  
  
That I'm following you girl  
  
`Cause you take me to the places  
  
That I'd known I'd never find  
  
And even as I wander  
  
I'm keeping you in sight  
  
You're a candle in the wind  
  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
  
And I'm getting closer  
  
Than I ever thought I might)  
  
Joey once again found himself pinned to the wall with Kaiba gripping the color of his shirt. Kaiba gritted his teeth as he pushed Joey farther back into the wall. Joey just looked emotionless as he looked down at Kaiba.  
  
"Serenity needs you.....Sakura needs you" Joey said  
  
Kaiba's hands got shaky as he dropped Joey to the ground, returning back to the window once again. Joey stood in silence waiting for Kaiba to say anything at all.  
  
"Let's go" Kaiba turned around and smiled  
  
The hospital swarmed with doctors and nurses everywhere, Sandra peered on from a dark corner, as Marik told her, Serenity would come to this hospital. She looked over to see a young nurse go into a small room, without much noise Sandra moved towards were that nurse was.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
The lady at the front desk smiled up at the nurse, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Can I get the room number for Serenity Kaiba?"  
  
"She's in room 243, but it says she's in labor right now" "That's ok, I'm wanted in there right away"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Sandra who was in the nurse's outfit, smiled wickedly as she made her way to Serenity's room.  
  
Kaiba and Joey burst through the door of the hospital, at the same time, clearly out of breath Joey slumped on one of the chairs in the waiting room.  
  
"Is there something you need?" Joey looked up at the doctor there, he quickly pointed to Kaiba standing at the front desk.  
  
"He * Gasp * he needs something" Joey tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm here for Serenity Kaiba, I'm her husband Seto Kaiba"  
  
"We know who you are, please follow the stairs to room 243..."  
  
Before she got to answer Kaiba was already gone, running up the stairs.  
  
(And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
  
And throw away the oars, forever  
  
`Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
  
Come crushing through your door  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore)  
  
Sandra entered Serenity's room, she heard yelling and screaming knowing that Serenity was almost near with having this baby.  
  
She slowly took out her dagger, this was it she had only one chance, she came around the small corner, the doctor was rushing around with Serenity screaming her lungs out.  
  
(~ I'll get rid of the doctor first then....it's your turn Serenity~)  
  
Sandra paced towards the unexpecting doctor as her knife shined in the light of the room.  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Poor Serenity, what will happen? Will Kaiba make it on time?) 


	15. True Intentions

Thank you for all your great reviews everyone *Hugs them all*  
  
(Last Time)  
  
("Is there something you need?" Joey looked up at the doctor there, he quickly pointed to Kaiba standing at the front desk.  
  
"He * Gasp * he needs something" Joey tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm here for Serenity Kaiba, I'm her husband Seto Kaiba"  
  
"We know who you are, please follow the stairs to room 243..." Before she got to answer Kaiba was already gone, running up the stairs.  
  
(And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
  
And throw away the oars, forever  
  
`Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
  
Come crushing through your door  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore)  
  
Sandra entered Serenity's room, she yelled yelling and screaming knowing that Serenity was almost near with having this baby.  
  
She slowly took out her dagger, this was it she had one, she came around the small corner, the doctor was rushing around with Serenity screaming her lungs out.  
  
(~ I'll get rid of the doctor first then....it's your turn Serenity~) Sandra paced towards the unexpecting doctor as her knife shined in the light of the room.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -  
  
True Intentions  
  
Back and forth, back and forth, Joey paced around the waiting room, you think he would be the parent, oh no, becoming an uncle for the first time was just as hard.  
  
"Joey! For goodness sake, calm down" Mai yelled from behind her new fashion magazine.  
  
" I can't, I'm worried about Serenity, and Kaiba, if he ever hurts her in any other way, he'll be eating out of a tube for the rest of his stuck up life" Joey warned, still pacing around the waiting room.  
  
" That was very noble of you" Mai barely whispered over her magazine  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" I mean you confronting Kaiba and making him come to Serenity again"  
  
"Well, once I think about it, Kaiba ain't that bad, he has his good points, not enough to count on one hand mind you but he still at least has one" Joey felt to slim arms circle around his waist.  
  
" Mai, what are you doing?" he said uneasy as Mai's lips brushed against the back of his neck, making the hairs stand on end.  
  
" What does it feel like I'm doing?" Mai purred playfully in his ear  
  
"Ah Mai, were in public" Joey blushed as he looked around to see if anyone was watching the two of them.  
  
" And when have you ever cared?" Mai teased  
  
" Good Point, but were still in public" Joey stated sternly  
  
" Your right, I'll save this for later if you give me a kiss now" Mai giggled at how she could get Joey to blush so easy.  
  
" Alright" he checked around him once again before quickly kissing Mai. Mai was more than disappointed when Joey pulled back to soon, and what was more annoying he started pacing again.  
  
" Grr, go call someone, AND STOP PACING!"  
  
" Alright, Alright" Joey through his hands up in defeat as he walked off trying to find a pay phone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----------  
  
Sandra slowly moved forward, she had planned to get rid of the doctor before turning on Serenity, or should she say he daughter.  
  
(~Why can't I just get rid of Serenity grr..., hmm why don't I? Marik isn't here, I can have revenge on what Serenity did to me~)  
  
Sandra thought back at the embarrassing defeat she had with her duel with Serenity, she planned to make sure Serenity regretted ever minute of it.  
  
(~She will pay~)  
  
Sandra came into view, she saw Serenity gasping for air as the doctor was trying to get her to cooperate, it seemed that Serenity was to weak, Marik did his job well.  
  
" Can I help you nurse?" called the doctor, Sandra's attention turned back to the scene in front of her.  
  
" Yes actually you can" Sandra pulled out her rather large knife from behind her back. The doctor stared wide eye at the weapon than looked at Serenity, her brown eyes showed fear and pain all in one, pleading for someone to help.  
  
Sandra kept a fighting stance as she slowly moved her way over to Serenity, when she was sure that the doctor wasn't going to interfere, she looked down at the terrified young lady.  
  
" Sandra....please...help me" Serenity pleaded, tears streamed down her face, the pain overwhelmed her, but she could hardly move a muscle literally, she pleaded to Sandra, just because she was in great pain.  
  
Sandra smiled down at Serenity evilly, she pushed some of Serenity's auburn colored hair out of the way, still sneering at her darkly.  
  
" I'll help alright...soon I'll make the pain all go away" Sandra pressed the cold steel against serenity's lower jaw, Sandra watched as Serenity tensed trying to struggle.  
  
" I never lose...Kaiba's mine" Sandra hissed dangerously, she raised the knife with great force, bring it down just as forceful.  
  
Serenity cried for her life as Sandra came down, and she could do nothing about it. Suddenly a bright light shone from over the bed, as Sandra stepped back in shock.  
  
"MARIK?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Kaiba raced down the hallway, he was lucky that the elevators were just around the corner down the hall. Kaiba literally skidded across the corner making a sharp turn, to be meet with a huge crowd of people all pushing into the elevator.  
  
(~No bloody way~)  
  
Kaiba pushed his way by the crowd of people, hearing the causal grunting and complaining, but being Kaiba he just ignored everyone as he got pushed into the elevator as well, if his mind was all together he would probably yell at everyone, telling who he was and for them to get out of his sight, but he was to much in a hurry, his goal was to get to Serenity as calmly as he could.  
  
" THIS DAMN ELEVATOR IS TAKING TO LONG!!!!"  
  
The crowd all separated around the tiny elevator, as Kaiba realized that he shouted that out loud. Oops!. Kaiba turned back around to the door,  
  
(~Just calm down Kaiba, everything's ok~)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -----  
  
" Hey Yugi" Joey called from across the waiting room, when Yugi and the others got there.  
  
" Hey Joey, how's Serenity?" Yugi asked  
  
" I don't know yet, I'm glad you came"  
  
" Well you made it sound like it was a life or death situation" Tea teased as she joined Mai with her magazine.  
  
"Yah man, you didn't have to sound like you were hyperventilating" Tristan slapped Joey on the back.  
  
" Well it is my sista after all" Joey reasoned  
  
Yugi watched on as Joey and Tristan play fought, they never grow up, Tea and Mai were in a deep conversation about this new fashion, and it seemed like Ryou was talking through his mind link to Bakura.  
  
// Yugi?I feel something wrong? \\  
  
\\ What is it? //  
  
// I don't know, I haven't felt in a long time, something evil \\  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----  
  
Kaiba pushed through the crowd again to get off at his stop, now he just had to remember what room number Serenity was in and he had it made.  
  
(~ Ok, no more kids, they make you to unorganized~)  
  
He walked as coolly as he could down the hall, checking the names on the hospital rooms as he did so.  
  
240-Becky Stitchman  
  
241-Anita Pennyworth  
  
242-Sam Maclean  
  
243-Serenity Kaiba  
  
(~ Ha found it~)  
  
He slowly opened the door to Serenity's room, hoping to see her smiling face, to make up for all he had done to her, to show her she still is the one. Instead the sight before him, shocked him more than he thought.  
  
Kaiba saw Marik stand over the bed, looking down at a terrified Serenity, she had tears running down her cheek and her face was red with pain. Kaiba's anger flared, no one made Serenity cry like that and got away with it.  
  
"MARIK!!!!" Kaiba yelled as he charged for the blonde, who just smirked at Kaiba arrival, before Kaiba was able to grab Marik he was flung to the side by a more powerful Sandra on him, and again Kaiba could move, it was like he was frozen.  
  
A millennium symbol appeared on Kaiba's forehead as his body continued to weaken, and having Sandra on top of him wasn't helping, he had never used physical force on any woman, but she was asking for it.  
  
Serenity watched as Kaiba was hit to the ground by Sandra, she wished she could help, but she couldn't move one muscle. But yet she was happy that Kaiba came all this way for her, to save her.  
  
(~He's here~) Serenity cried joyfully in her thoughts,  
  
Suddenly her attention was drawn away from Kaiba to Marik, his millennium rod was glowing bright, as he stared at her with lust filled eyes.  
  
" Here Serenity let me help you with your pregnancy" Marik sneered, he turned to the beyond terrified doctor in the corner.  
  
" Finish this, and I might spare you" Marik threatened  
  
The doctor shook his head in agreement before continuing with Serenity, her baby was on the way and they need to ge it out before both Serenity and her daughter are in trouble. Serenity let out a piercing scream, this was it her baby was to be born in the next few minutes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
// Yugi do you scène that? \\ Yami shouted through the mind link he had with Yugi  
  
\\ What? //  
  
// I scène a millennium item \\  
  
\\ How? //  
  
// Let me take over \\  
  
\\ Ok //  
  
Yugi's puzzle started to shake around he neck, transforming himself into Yami. As soon as Yami was free he rushed down the hall, towards Serenity's room.  
  
" Yugi where are you going? Joey called as he ran after Yami  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----  
  
Through the sickening licks and kisses Sandra placed on Kaiba, he struggled with all his might to get her off, but of course Marik's rod wasn't helping the situation very much.  
  
" GET OFF ME!" Kaiba yelled, he heard the sadistic laugh of Sandra as she continued her assault. And people thought Kaiba was Sadistic.  
  
" Come on Kaiba, let's have some fun" Sandra purred in his ear  
  
Kaiba cringed with disgust of her voice, he was going to kill her if he ever got the upper hand. Suddenly through of the fighting, Seto heard the sound of a baby crying.  
  
(~No way, not yet~) Kaiba pleaded inwardly  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Marik smirked evilly once he saw the object they he was about to destroy, and his smirk increased at the thought that Kaiba would also witness his own childs death, everything was according to plan.  
  
Marik ready the sharp end of the millennium rod, he would finish the job by himself. He looked over at Kaiba as he continued to struggle against Sandra.  
  
" Take a look at your daughter Kaiba, because you'll never see her again" Marik chuckled when Kaiba's eyes meet his, they were full of hate and was that fear showing in his eyes, Marik loved it.  
  
Marik reached out his hand to Serenity, stroking her tear stained cheek, see looked beautiful even though she was drained out of all her energy.  
  
" Soon, you'll be mine" Marik whispered  
  
" No....Please" Serenity's voice was raspy from screaming, all she could hope for was that Kaiba would save her, that her dragon would save her.  
  
Marik smirked at her useless plea, drawing his rod high into the air, he planned to make this fast, he prepared to strike and then disappear with Serenity, leaving Kaiba all alone with he dead daughter.  
  
" NOO!!" Kaiba yelled, something snapped within him as the millennium hold from Marik's rod was broken, using all of his time fast, Kaiba through Sandra off him.  
  
Without thinking, Kaiba raced towards Marik, he had to do everything to save Serenity and his newborn daughter, even if it meant his life. He slide in the path way of Marik's millennium rod as it came down, Kaiba quickly shield his daughter tight in his arms.  
  
A loud cry came from Kaiba, the millennium rod ripped through the fabric of his cloths into his flesh, right below his neck.  
  
"NO" Serenity cried as she watched Kaiba fall to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, as it seeped forth from his wound.  
  
With her dragon down, who would be able to save them now, no one, Serenity cried as she waited for her turn, and she would welcome it  
  
"Seto" Serenity whispered a cry  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
(I'm so good at evil cliffhangers eh?)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: How will this all end like? Is Kaiba really dead? )  
  
(There's about 2 more chapters left *sigh* -_-, but the next chapter I want you guys to be involved, tell me, should Sandra Live or Die, well bye) 


	16. The Finishing Stretch

(Alright votes are too many to zero, so, I will grant all your wishes ^_~)  
  
(Last Time)  
  
Marik smirked at her useless plea, drawing his rod high into the air, he planned to make this fast, he prepared to strike and then disappear with Serenity, leaving Kaiba all alone with he dead daughter.  
  
" NOO!!" Kaiba yelled, something snapped within him as the millennium hold from Marik's rod was broken, using all of his time fast, Kaiba through Sandra off him.  
  
Without thinking, Kaiba raced towards Marik, he had to do everything to save Serenity and his newborn daughter, even if it meant his life. He slide in the path way of Marik's millennium rod as it came down, Kaiba quickly shield his daughter tight in his arms.  
  
A loud cry came from Kaiba, the millennium rod ripped through the fabric of his cloths into his flesh, right below his neck.  
  
"NO" Serenity cried as she watched Kaiba fall to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, as it seeped forth from his wound.  
  
With her dragon down, who would be able to save them now, no one, Serenity cried as she waited for her turn, and she would welcome it  
  
"Seto" Serenity whispered a cry  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ---------  
  
The Finishing Stretch  
  
"Hahaha....what a pleasant turn of events" Marik laughed sinisterly  
  
Serenity had tears streaming down her pale cheeks, the image of Seto taking the hit filled her mind, torturing her over and over again, like it was her at fault, that his blood was on her hands.  
  
She held her daughter close for protection and comfort, why, of all days did this have to happen?  
  
Her daughter had deep blue eyes that glimmered up at Serenity through her own tears. She saw Seto through their daughter, which gave Serenity hope and at this point she would need all the hope she could get, because right now, it was hopeless.  
  
"MARIK, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, SETO WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MINE, YOU PROMISED ME THAT HE WOULD BE MINE!" Sandra yelled, terrified at what Marik had just done.  
  
"Ha, like I ever kept my promises to anyone, not even to someone like you, all I wanted you for was to use you to separate Kaiba and Serenity for me" Marik laughed  
  
"YOU JERK, I'M NOT SOME TOOL YOU CAN USE, YOU PROMISED ME SETO FOR SERENITY" Sandra yelled, she was becoming red with anger.  
  
"And what do you think Kaiba would do when I took Serenity? Don't you think he would try to retrieve her?" Marik asked in a low and dangerous tone  
  
"BUT YOU KILLED HIM"  
  
"So I did"  
  
"WELL SINCE I CAN'T HAVE MINE, YOU WON'T HAVE YOURS" Sandra shouted as she grabbed the knife, her main objective was Serenity.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -----  
  
"Yugi wait up" Joey shouted desperately trying to keep up with him  
  
"There's no time" Yami called back  
  
"What's going on? There no time for what?" Joey asked confused, finally he caught up with Yami  
  
"I feel a dark presence I haven't felt in a long time, I believe your sisters in trouble"  
  
"Why would Serenity have anything to do with this?"  
  
"She is married to Seto Kaiba..."  
  
"Don't remind me" Joey said grimly, Yami just rolled his eyes and continued  
  
"Kaiba is indeed powerful and can do many things normal people can't, Serenity would be his one and only weakness and this dark presence knows that"  
  
"Aw man, we need to hurry Yug" Joey took off down the hallway, passing Yami in doing so.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ---------  
  
Sandra looked at Serenity with all the hate she had saved up through her experiences with her. Serenity held her daughter closer to her, no longer a look of fear in her eyes, but a look of determination to survive and take vengeance for Seto.  
  
Sandra started walking towards Serenity, her fist held tight around her knife. Suddenly Marik stepped into her path, the millennium symbol glowing bright on his forehead.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TAKE A STEP CLOSER, YOU'VE CROSSED OVER THE LINE, SO YOU WILL NOW MEET WHAT YOU DESERVE"  
  
The millennium rod in his hands started to glow, a blinding light filled the room making both Serenity and Sandra shield their eyes.  
  
"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ONES THAT ARE SUPERIOR TO YOU" Marik shouted as the light got brighter and brighter into a white blur  
  
There was a loud shriek from the room, as Serenity tightened her grip on her daughter, waiting for this nightmare to be over.  
  
The light dimmed instantly, Serenity looked to see Sandra drop to the ground, empty as a shell, Marik used his millennium rod on her, Sandra must have been sent to the shadow realm.  
  
Marik looked towards Serenity and smirked, that dark smile plastered on his face was enough to give Serenity the chills.  
  
"Your mine" Marik purred as he reached as hand out for her  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ---  
  
"Did you hear that?" Joey asked as he stopped at Serenity's room. Doctor's and nurses were all around wondering what was going on in that room, all they knew was that it was to be a birth nothing more.  
  
"I don't know, we must get through" Yami said in a sense of urgency  
  
Joey started to pushing the doctor's and nurses out of the way to get to the door, Yami did the same until both were at the door, Yami tried to turn the knob but found that it was locked.  
  
"Here, let me" Joey guided Yami back before he kicked down the door, with the force of a Wheeler kick.  
  
Yami instantly ran into the room, to see what was going on, that's when pale blue meet dark crimson purple. Yami looked around the room to see a frightened Serenity holding her crying daughter, a bloody unconscious Seto Kaiba, and one empty shell Sandra. A dark sneer made his way onto Yami's face.  
  
"MARIK!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -----  
  
(Sorry that it was so short, but it had to be for the next chapter, that will be much longer and exciting, also sorry it took so long to update, won't happen again)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: You tell me^_^) 


	17. Millenium Clash

This is it the second last chapter, so hope you enjoy^_^, tell me what you think it will be the last bit of writing I'll do for a while, besides forever in the night, so tell me.  
  
Many people have been talking about how I should write a series based on Fake Identity, and make a Fake Identity III, but if I do so it won't be for a while, but that's all up to you guys hint hint.  
  
Last thing I would like to thank all of my reviewers ALL of them, you guys have inspired me to do my best, to put my all in my work even though it's not as great as some of the authors (cough Kikoken cough) So on that note let's take a look at all my reviewers.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
~Fanfiction.net~  
  
Gam: Aww your making me blush, thanks for your comment, I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't as long but this one will, keep reading and reviewing.  
  
KaibaGurl47: Do you really think I'm that mean?  
  
Joey: Yeah  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Shut up!!  
  
Prematureangel529: Thanks ^_^  
  
Russle: Whoa Whoa slow down, your ideas are all good, and it's Marik after Serenity not Malik(good one), hope you don't kill me if my stories just a little bit different T_T  
  
Kikoken: AHHHH *Runs away from Kikoken* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but that's what you get for leaving cliffhangers too :P  
  
Sohdengyang: Ok....I prefer to live  
  
Gabrielle: Don't worry Sakura will look exactly like her father *Thinks of Kaiba while drooling* I think a baby girl with dark chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes will be very cute. And as for her personality, well you have to find out later ^_~  
  
Well that's all the reviews so let's get to this last chapter  
  
(Last Time)  
  
"Did you hear that?" Joey asked as he stopped at Serenity's room. Doctor's and nurses were all around wondering what was going on in that room, all they knew was that it was to be a birth nothing more.  
  
"I don't know, we must get through" Yami said in a sense of urgency  
  
Joey started to pushing the doctor's and nurses out of the way to get to the door, Yami did the same until both were at the door, Yami tried to turn the knob but found that it was locked.  
  
"Here, let me" Joey guided Yami back before he kicked down the door, with the force of a Wheeler kick.  
  
Yami instantly ran into the room, to see what was going on, that's when pale blue meet dark crimson purple. Yami looked around the room to see a frightened Serenity holding her crying daughter, a bloody unconscious Seto Kaiba, and one empty shell Sandra. A dark sneer made his way onto Yami's face.  
  
"MARIK!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Millenium Clash  
  
Marik stared deep within Yami's furious eyes, a sinister smirk spread across his lips, this was mostly unexpected, but he won't have to much trouble in stopping the Pharaoh, in fact he thought of it as a treat, that he would prolong his demise until he saw fit.  
  
"Well well the Pharaoh comes to the rescue how fitting, but this time it doesn't concern you" Marik sneered,  
  
"I don't know what your doing here Marik, but believe me whatever your trying to attain....you won't" Yami snarled, the millenium eyes showing bright on his head.  
  
"HAHA, please Pharaoh you think you can stop me, look at what happened to Kaiba when he tried to help Haha" Mariks face stretched at the demented pleasure he got to see others suffer.  
  
Yami looked to the ground, indeed Kaiba was out cold and he didn't look so good, this only feed the fire more in Yami's eyes, Marik had to play for his wicked deeds. He looked behind him to Joey, he had a look of determination one he saw when he faced Marik years ago. Joey gave assuring smile to Yami who understood what he meant.  
  
Turning back around to Marik his millenium puzzle started to shake the power grew, never had it shook so hard. Marik raised his millenium rod to his chest in a defense posture, all in time he would let out his wrath on the Pharaoh.  
  
"Kaiba sacrifice lot's which gives him honor and courage, all things that you don't have" Yami sneered  
  
"WHAT? You think that Kaiba is stronger than me, Pharaoh I think your hair style is cutting the blood flow to your brain"  
  
Yami just narrowed his eyes, waiting patiently for Marik to finish, this would be a final battle between them, he planned never to let Marik return to this world.  
  
"Your power will never match up to the strength of Kaiba, or as you've known myself" Yami smirked when Marik's eye started to twitch.  
  
"You speak to much for your own good, I was going to kill you fast, but I guess I'll have to do it slow and painfully"  
  
"We will see, now with the strength of all my friends I will defeat you"  
  
Marik and Yami had both millenium symbols glowing on their forehead, each one daring to make to first move, only this time not with cards, with physical force. Staring each other down felt like hours.  
  
Joey took this time to good to his sisters side, he quick embraced her, holding her tight, whatever was about to take place wasn't going to be pretty, not to mention weird to all thoughs that haven't seen this power before.  
  
"Joey, what's going to happen?" Serenity asked through her fears and tears  
  
"I don't know, but whatever will happen it's not good, the millenium items are about to clash"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"Where did Joey and Yugi go you guys?" Tea asked looking around, one minute they were there and the next they disappeared.  
  
"Oh you know Joey, he's probably looking for something to eat" Mai shrugged of the question, believing Joey couldn't be doing anything very important.  
  
"With Yugi" Ryou stated  
  
"Yeah, he always drags Yugi into everything" Tristan grunted, he wasn't to pleased about being here, for one the love of his life was married to someone he personally didn't like, the next was that same women was having his child, in way he really didn't want to be here.  
  
"I don't know you guys they wouldn't just run off" Tea said bring her hand up to her chin in a thinking position.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, Joey's stomach goes 24/7 poor Yugi just got caught up in the cross fire of it all" Mai went back to reading her magazine.  
  
"I guess you have a point there Mai, I think everything will be alright" Ryou smiled, after he just went back to day dreaming about Akara, you could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah everythings alright" Tea confessed hardly above a whisper  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Marik went flying backwards to the ground from the force of the millenium puzzles attack, in the background he heard Joey cheer, who just feed his anger more, he would show all of them then he would take his prize.  
  
"YEAH WAY TO GO YUG" Joey yelled from the side lines, he held his sister in his hands just to make sure she wasn't going to go anywhere if Marik somehow prevails.  
  
"Joey....please help Seto please" Serenity cried, clutching her brothers shirt close, she had to know that Kaiba would come out alive.  
  
Joey gave her a symphthic look before carefully going to retrieve the fallen Kaiba from the ground, he could make no promises that Kaiba would be fine, but he would hate to see his sister like that.  
  
"HAHAHA Pharaoh, you never told me you could be so forceful when angered" Marik laughed as he got back on his feet. His knuckles were white from holding the millenium rod so close to him.  
  
"Marik I promise you won't be laughing for long" Yami growled, a golden orb shoot through his millenium puzzle directly to Marik.  
  
Suddenly the Millenium rod started to glow, making a barrier from the Yami's attack, shielding himself as well. Instantly Marik shot a dark orb at Yami, hitting him straight on.  
  
"Ahhh..." Yami cried out as he went flying backwards into the wall. He slide down, pain flowed all through his body, he didn't realize that the power of the millenium rod was that strong.  
  
"It seems like I won Pharaoh, you mine as well as give up, because in the end you will lose" Mraik laughed as he advanced on the fallen Yami.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey finally got over to where Kaiba was, he had to hold his mouth because at the sight of blood he was about to keel over.  
  
"Come on Kaiba, let's get you pulled together" Joey placed Kaiba over his shoulder as he started making his way over to the bed.  
  
"Hurry Joey, place him up here" Serenity urged, Joey obeyed, but grumbled of how heavy Kaiba was.  
  
Serenity looked over Kaiba's wound, it seemed deep, as blood oozed of, she turned to her brother in a hope that Joey will be able to help in anyway.  
  
"Please Joey...you need to help him, he can't die" Serenity pleaded,  
  
Joey gave her a sympathic look, as he placed his fingers under Kaiba's neck trying to find a pulse, his eyes opened in shock as he looked to Serenity.  
  
"What is it? Please you need to help him"  
  
"I can't"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
(I know it's short, but I'm suffering from writers block, and it's bugging me, I know how it's going to end, but it's hard to put in words)  
  
(So for write now, until I get a good setting, I'll only be updating Forever in the Night, just until I come up with a great last chapter)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: This is the end, but for who, Kaiba? Marik? Yami? Serenity? Who? Find out, this will be the last chapter) 


	18. The Beholder

This is IT...The last chapter of Fake Identity II-Obsessions, I have to say all in all I'm happy with everything I have done with this story, for fanfiction.net I would of had 198 reviews for the second last chapter for that I am so grateful, I have never had that many reviews, for mediaminer.org, well I know that it's hard to get people to review there, the highest I've seen was 78 reviews and here I am with 46, THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
WOW...you know what?...Lex Luther on Smallville, he has the personality of Seto Kaiba, except that he doesn't mind have some 'friends'.  
  
Now there are a few special reviewers I would like to make a known to my readers:  
  
Rowan Girl: (Mediaminer.org) She has been my top reviewer on that site, and I would like to thank you personally for that, and if you were wonder I haven't mentioned her that much, but still stuck with me, if you remember the add character 'Akara' that was her for all she had done for me  
  
Gabrielle: (Fanfiction.net) What a inspiration! I have talked to her personal through my e-mail address on different ideas and ways to make this story work. I have to thank you and hope this last chapter will be for what we planned.  
  
KawaiiCandyChan: (Mediaminer.org) Awesome, another faithful fan, I love all your reviews so keep them coming, I like all your ideas, I want my readers to be involved with my stories, it's NOT just me writing them it's my readers as well.  
  
Kikoken: (Fanfiction.net) We ALL know her, one of the most famous writers on Fanfiction.net, OH MY GOD...I almost passed out when receiving my first review from her with Fake Identity, I felt good, I have to thank you for your support, your reviews and amusing remarks always got me in the mood to write. In all honesty you were the reason I was inspired to write, once reading your story 'Strange Crush' I wanted to write my own Seto/Serenity story. So in another words these Fake Identity stories are all dedicated to you. And everyone read her stories they are the BEST.  
  
Melli: (Mediaminer.org) I'm going to miss your constant complaining about my cliffhangers...sigh... you were a great person to rely on for a good laugh, thank you. Your reviews mean so much to me  
  
Russle: (Fanfiction.net) SLOW DOWN...I love the way you just throw yourself into the story, always getting involved, Holy, that's what I want from my reviewers, you helped me in making the decisions in here so many times, although I didn't use some I tried to use as many as I could but still had it that other people would like it. Thank you.  
  
Well there are so many more, that I want to go through but now I need to discuss future plans readers groan Hey I won't be long.  
  
Story plans and Dreams:  
  
Joey/Mai: Summary: Taken from the country song 'That ain't may way', Mai is in a relationship with Kaiba, Kaiba is only in it for lust, Mai wants to find love, and Joey's there to show her his way  
  
Seto/Serenity: Summary: I would like to write a story based on Ancient love, one in Ancient egypt, although original I think I could make a few twists in tradition.  
  
Link/Zelda: Summary: I haven't done a Zelda one in a long time, so I plan to write a story based on War, combat, and the fight for affection from a person that is never there, always saving the world.  
  
Forever in the Night: Summary: I would like to finish this story before school ends, which here in Canada is June 18th, And geez people it's not a Yaoi story!!!!I don't care if you use the same idea only with Yaoi, but I won't ever write about it. Its Joey/ hint of Mai and Seto/ with a huge hint to come of Serenity.  
  
Fake Identity III Summary: This is totally up to you guys as readers, I want to know if I should or should not, it's up to you, if I do write this it won't be like the other two, this one will be on the main focus of Seto and his daughter hint hint, Serenity's only mentioned once gasp WHAT COULD THIS MEAN?  
  
Fake Identity: Summary: I actually want to publish my first story, I have about 13 other people reading it going over spelling mistakes and such, I even had my english teacher read it since she had publish a few things in the past.  
  
Alright now I want to....  
  
Seto: SHUT UP ALREADY...I'm tired of waiting!!!  
  
Eep...sorry...ok let's begin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The Beholder  
  
"Where is Joey?!" Mai asked getting a little irritated  
  
"What happened to 'you know Joey, he's probably eating'?" Tristan pestered  
  
"That's different, when I find him he is going to be in so much trouble, he won't know what hit him when I'm done" Mai growled, she started to pace back and forth wonder where Joey was.  
  
Ryou watched in the distance, it didn't seem like a good idea to get in Mai's way right now, and he was glad he wasn't in Joey's shoes. Ryou wondered how much longer this whole thing would take it had already been 2.5 hours since Joey called them at home, what could be going on?  
  
Suddenly Ryou's rings started to glow, pointing down the direction of the hallway Yugi and Joey went a while ago.  
  
Ryou, get your butt moving, follow Bakura urged  
  
Bakura why do you want though's items?Ryou sighed  
  
Just because I went soft on you, doesn't mean I'm all of a sudden going to make friends with the Pharaoh Bakura hissed, they were already wasting time.  
  
But why...  
  
RYOU GET MOVING BEFORE I DO SOMETHING HASTY Bakura yelled through there mind link.  
  
No  
  
What? What did you say?  
  
I said no Bakura, give it a rest you'll never get thoughs items  
  
THAT'S IT I'M TAKING OVER Bakura growled as he forceful took over the others body, how dare Ryou do that to him.  
  
Bakura shook off the bit of anger he had as he started following his millennium ring, what ever was making his ring have this reaction must be powerful, for he had never seen it glow so bright.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Yami and Marik were facing each other anger building inside of them. This was it, crimson facing pale blue, puzzle verse rod, everything to gain, everything to lose.  
  
Yami promised that he would protect both Serenity and Kaiba, and that is what he planned to do, he had already got one hit on Marik maybe it gave him the edge he needed to win this battle, a very dangerous battle at that, no cards, no life points, just ancient powers, and one chance.  
  
They circled around each other glowering at the same time. Marik grinned mischievously, he planned to take down this Pharaoh once and for all then he would take his prize. Marik looked over at Serenity sitting on the hospital bed, tear filled her eyes as she muttered something to the unconscious Seto Kaiba. But first he had a very annoying Pharaoh to get rid of, he my have got one in, but it won't happen again.  
  
Marik gave a predatory grin before he swiftly jolted attacking Yami, he used his Millennium Rod that was glowing with anticipation. The millennium puzzle made a barrier around the Pharaoh as Marik's attack had no effect.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that Marik to hit me" Yami smirked as Marik growled, he hadn't used all his strength yet and he planned to use that for the final attack before send Yami to shadow realm.  
  
Yami took this time to attack Marik again with his millennium puzzle, a shock that would have stunned Marik, that is until he also blocked the shot with his own barrier. Yet even then Marik felt the strength of the blow, the millennium puzzle was indeed powerful.  
  
Malik slowly stood up locking his eyes at Yami, Malik tightened his grip on his millennium rod, that could not happen again.  
  
He chuckled devilishly and looked at the Pharaoh, "You almost had me there, but my rod is just as powerful, don't worry you can't help that your not as good as me"  
  
Then after his twisted joke, he went forward again in high speed toward Yami. Yami readied himself to defend with his puzzle when Marik fired his rod at him.  
  
But the pale blue eyed boy had expect that, instead of attacking straight from the power of the rod, he used the sharp end of the rod plunging it towards Yami. Malik's rod made its way to Yami's arm.  
  
Yami screamed in pain as the sharp point slashed his arm leaving a bleeding gash to appear, sure to leave a scar from the 'cut'.  
  
Malik laughed sadistically and smirked as devilish as ever "You never thought I would out smart you Pharaoh?." Marik now used the power of the rod while Yami was down, throwing the Pharaoh across the room, which I may remind you wasn't that big.  
  
Yami hit the wall with a sickening crunch, crying out yet again, sliding to the ground trying to refocus his lost vision, all he knew was he needed to get to his feet.  
  
"Come on, I thought I would have more of a challenge, why don't you give up" Marik mocked as he watched Yami jump to his feet.  
  
"I never give up" Yami gnarled his teeth under his breath, which was true he was the game king, he never lost, he never gave up, he never admitted defeat.  
  
"Well thanks for the prep talk, but I have other things to do" Marik waved off Yami's saying turning to the side glaring down at his rod in his hand.  
  
Yami growled his anger getting the best of him as he again attacked Marik, his puzzle glowing a shade of dark red now, his anger was shown through his puzzles strength as Marik tried to defend like last time but found himself getting thrown back by the force.  
  
"Very good, I miss judged you, maybe you have some guts" Marik snickered to himself  
  
Yami stared at him not fazed with his snickering because...well...that's just Marik, he got his puzzle prepared for Marik's attack he would be ready for anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"Joey please...there must be something you can do" Serenity pleaded, her Seto couldn't be dead not after everything they went through to be together, through pride, through family hatred, through jealousy, through broken promises, through changes, he couldn't be gone.  
  
"There's nothing I can do...but...yeah where's that doctor" Joey looked around the room, he knew he couldn't have left, oh there he was...  
  
"Aww man he fainted, what he never saw ancient powers before or something" Joey muttered and turned back to Serenity, she held Kaiba in her arms, cradling his body her tears spilled onto his face mixing with his blood. And right there and then he felt sorrow to see his sister like this.  
  
"P-please S-seto...don't leave me...I-I need you" Serenity cried, her voice was cracked, she would find a way to be with him. She laid her head on his chest as she held Sakura next to her, she shook with sobs as Sakura's blue eyes looked up at her, hold the courage of her father.  
  
"Serenity" Joey whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder, he couldn't do anything, Kaiba's heart beat was slow, his pulse was dieing along with him, in the past maybe he wouldn't have cared but now his sister was suffering.  
  
"J-Joey, help him...d-don't let him die...I-I love him" Serenity cried, Joey could only sigh there was nothing that could save him, and with Yami and Marik biting each others heads off Yami wouldn't be able to help.  
  
"It's up to Kaiba now, he is the only one that can save himself" Joey said softly  
  
More tears welled up in Serenity's honey brown eyes, she was so shattered so depressed, a dagger to the heart, the promise they made were gone.  
  
"Wake up Seto" She whispered in his ears,  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Icy blue eyes opened wide, as he sat straight up, he wasn't were he thought, he was deep in his mind an isolation that he use to know very well.  
  
"Wake up Seto" Kaiba looked around him, until a picture was presented before him, showing Serenity tears running down her face, and instantly he wanted to wipe them off and tell her he was there for her  
  
"I-I need you...please come back"  
  
(Back were was he to come back from) He kept staring at Serenity until something caught his eyes, a little figure in Serenity's arms, her dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" He kept an eye on what was his daughter, and if you looked very close you could see a slight smile on his face, until... Suddenly crimson liquid came flooding through the walls, as Serenity and Sakura disappeared turning into Marik sneering evilly, Kaiba instantly growled now he remembered.  
  
It felt like he was forced into a whirl wind, his head pounded as he fell to his knees, clutching his head,  
  
"She's all mine" Marik laughed viciously,  
  
"NO! Let me out!" Kaiba yelled as everything went black.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami weakly stood up, from the blow he just received from Marik, but before the Pharaoh could straightly stand up, Marik shot a massive force out from the millennium rod which shot into Yami's gut, Yami flew back hitting the door knocking it open, which was to be closed by ancient power, so you can see it wasn't a gentle contact, Yami landed a nice 15 feet away from Marik.  
  
Yami groaned through the burning sensation coming from his back, suddenly he was yanked up by his hair, he winced at the touch and carefully looked up expecting to see Marik there, but instead he looked up into Bakura's eyes.  
  
"Bakura help me" Yami pleaded weakly,  
  
"Ha, you think I would actually help you?" Bakura laughed, he might have been nice to Ryou now, but help the one who destroyed his life in Egypt? No way in hell.  
  
Bakura pulled Yami to his feet before pushing Yami back into the room that held Marik, he looked back and glared at all the wide eyed doctors and nurses, but he had other things to do.  
  
"Aw, I see my friend that you want a piece of the Pharaoh?" Marik pointing towards Yami  
  
"Yes" Bakura replied darkly  
  
Bakura No, you can't Ryou stretched through his link  
  
Shut up, I know what I'm doingBakura barked before closing his mind link  
  
Yami took a fighting stance ready for double the blow, the only problem was that he was weak, the powers of the millennium rod was powerful, probably the second power next to his, and now adding Bakura's millennium ring into the mix wasn't good. He needed help.  
  
"Yug...I'm fighting with you" Joey yelled  
  
"No Joey it's dangerous, look after Serenity" Yami tried to convince the blonde to listen, before another word was said Yami suddenly felt a stinging sensation, he dropped to his knees crying out in pain as the strength of the millennium ring penetrated him.  
  
Bakura laughed maiciously as he watched his good efforts, the Pharaoh was now at his mercy and he didn't plan on giving any. Marik watched in amusement at Bakura's attack, Yami wasn't paying attention.  
  
Yami struggled back on his feet, again taking a fighting stance, they were toying with him or they would have not let him get to his feet. His eyes flickered from Marik to Bakura then back at Marik which one was going to attack first.  
  
A cat like grin spread across Bakura's face as he went to attack again, Yami put up the best barrier he could as he took Bakura's hit dead on.  
  
Marik decided to take this to his opportunity, he started walking towards Serenity, while Bakura and Yami fought it out he would grab the girl and run. Serenity panic as Marik came closer she moved closer to Seto's body hugging him for protection.  
  
Marik stretched out a hand towards her, when suddenly Joey jumped into the way,  
  
"HANDS OF MY SISTA" Joey yelled angrily  
  
"Foolish Dog" Marik growled he was in a hurry, with the back of his hand hit hit Joey on the side of his crown making him fall to the ground. His head snapped up to Serenity in fury, he wasn't in the mood for delays.  
  
With out warning he grasped Serenity's wrist pulling her to him,  
  
"No" Serenity yelled as he kicked her feet up, hitting the tip of the millennium rod as it fell out of Marik's hands, that's when Marik grabbed her other wrist with his free hand.  
  
"No...Seto Help" Serenity cried  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Seto snapped his head up at the cried of help, his mind was crumbling and his walls bled yet he heard Serenity.  
  
"...Seto Help" He saw how Marik grabbed her as she struggled in his arms, that's when something snapped within Kaiba.  
  
"MARIK!!" he screamed as he thrusted his fists to the ground, he jumped to his feet in a hope to find a way out.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE" Seto yelled anger built inside of him, and we all know when Kaiba's anger you don't have a chance.  
  
Suddenly from the opposite side of the room a bright light flashed open, stunning Kaiba as he started at it, he shielded his eyes as he took a chance and walked through.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE" Serenity screamed in Mariks arms, his devilish smile never faltered as he held Serenity tight.  
  
Suddenly a flash off light shot through the entire room, Bakura and Yami stopped their fight as they stared in awe, Marik turned around as Serenity watched wide eye, as the millennium rod levitated from the ground positioning itself within the middle of the room.  
  
It flashed a white light as all had to shield their eyes or risk being blind the light was brighter than the sun itself.  
  
Bakura get out of there Ryou cried as Bakura shook his head stunned as he started backing up.  
  
I think that's a good ideaBakura mumbled he snuck away before any harm could be done to him, he had to much to live for now.  
  
Marik closed his eyes tight as the blinding light shone a majestic but deadly look to the room, as the light dimmed, Marik carefully opened his eyes and was shocked to see what was before him.  
  
Slender fingers wrapped around the millennium rod the strength traveled up the body of the person holding it, until his eyes shot open, burning with blue fire, the blue orbs of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened even farther as she looked down on the hospital bed, Kaiba wasn't there anymore he was standing right before her.  
  
"How?" Marik fumbled, Seto's forehead shone a millennium symbol as all his rage was brought forth.  
  
"Don't harm my family anymore!" Seto yelled as he used what power he had of the millennium rod and attacked Marik hitting him straight on,  
  
Marik screamed with pain as his image shattered like glass. What was left was a very weak MALIK standing there, until he fell to the ground. That was the end of Marik.  
  
When all clamed down, Kaiba turned to Yami, his frown never wavering as he tossed him the Millennium rod,  
  
"Take this, you suck at fighting" Kaiba sneered as Yami knew that as a sign Kaiba was back to normal.  
  
"Glad to see you too" Yami smiled as Kaiba grunted and turned to Serenity, his expression softened as he stepped over the fallen Mutt on the floor and walked over to her.  
  
Serenity was frozen in place this could be her Seto, she couldn't believe what happened before her own eyes.  
  
"Serenity?" Kaiba asked somewhat worried, Serenity looked up into Kaiba's eyes smiling before passing out on the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"You know, being a Kaiba isn't that great" Joey mumbled as he watched Sakura fiddle with her rattle, Joey laid on his stomach on the royal blue carpets of Kaiba mansion,  
  
Serenity had invited him and Mai over again, but she didn't tell him they were going to leave him with Sakura and Kaiba who was busy at work in his office.  
  
"I mean it, you should be like a Wheeler there much better than any Kaiba any day, sure you have the Kaiba look, which I feel pity for you but still, you should be a Wheeler" Sakura looked up at Joey with her blue eyes before gurgling and shaking her rattle again. She was now a year old, and one of the most beautiful baby anyone has ever saw.  
  
With a sigh Joey rolled over onto his back as he looked up at the ceiling waiting for Serenity to get back.  
  
"See we Wheelers we have a social life, Kaiba's no good, their just rich snob, except for your uncle Mokuba, he's alright"  
  
Joey watched as Sakura crawled over towards him, he just laid there watching as she got back onto her sitting position, just when he thought it was a good idea to shut his eyes, he got yanked by the hair.  
  
"Ahh...SAKURA LET GO" Joey cried as a giggle came from Sakura who continued to pull on Joey's hair, laughing at the weird noises her uncle was making, and the way the water trickled from his eyes.  
  
Joey felt relief when Sakura pulled away from him, but before he could relax again he heard that ever so annoy chuckle.  
  
"You are definitely my daughter"  
  
Joey jerked his head around to see Kaiba standing there with his daughter in his hands, every time Kaiba would hold her she would just smile and laugh,  
  
Yup Sakura is going to be as evil as her father  
  
"What's the matter Mutt?" Kaiba smirked, but before Joey could respond with a comment not fit for children the door opened as Mai and Serenity walked in.  
  
"Hey" Serenity greeted as she walked over to Sakura, wanting to take her, yet Kaiba wasn't willing to let her go.  
  
"She's mine" Kaiba growled as he jerked Sakura away from Serenity, only receiving a laugh from Serenity as she walked passed Kaiba to the kitchen area, of course Serenity wanted to cook herself after she got back on her feet.  
  
Mai sat next to Joey on the floor as Joey kept glaring at Kaiba who just glared back,  
  
"Have a problem Mutt" Kaiba smirked when he saw Joey go red with anger,  
  
"Seto could you help me?" Serenity called, Kaiba was a bit hesitant to put Sakura down but he found a way some how as he went towards to kitchen muttering under his breath about he could have just had cooks do this job.  
  
Joey looked at Sakura and smiled, he had a thing with kids, even though he acted brain dead half the time he loved them.  
  
"She's going to be a Wheeler" Joey agreed with himself, how could something this beautiful be a Kaiba.  
  
Mai just shook her head as she watched Joey carefully,  
  
"Ever want kids Mai?" Mai jumped at the question Joey asked, suddenly getting lost for words  
  
"I-I uh..."  
  
"I do" Joey cut in as he went to grabbed Sakura, until a loud roar came from the kitchen  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER MUTT" Kaiba yelled from within the kitchen like he could see through walls  
  
"Seto" Serenity replied  
  
Joey glared at the kitchen before turning to Sakura and picking her up placing her on his knee, bouncing her and rubbing her back gentle. Mai smiled, I guess she wanted kids, but not now in life she would want a little more time with Joey to herself before any children.  
  
"Maybe" Mai replied  
  
Just then Kaiba walked back in the room with Serenity hot on his tail as he strolled over to Joey as snatched Sakura away from him before just glaring at him, and Joey did the same like wise.  
  
"Seto he is her uncle" Serenity protested  
  
"I don't care I don't want her getting fleas" Kaiba growled then turned his attention to Sakura smile at her, as she smiled back. Her big blue eyes were glittering with innocence that Kaiba couldn't get enough of.  
  
"Hey you guys let me get a picture of our family" Mokuba suggested as he walked into the room,  
  
"No Mutt's allowed" Kaiba looked over at Joey  
  
"Come on Seto" Mokuba pleaded, he hardly got pictures of Seto happy,  
  
They all gathered around, Seto sat in the middle with Sakura on his knee with Serenity to his right and Joey sat in front of Serenity and Mai to his left. Mokuba put the timer on for 5 seconds before literally running over there as jumped beside Seto.  
  
The flash came as the picture came out and there was,  
  
Mokuba who's foot hit Mai in the back of the head, who through her fist up with shock which hit Joey under the chin, which made his head fly back and hit Serenity in the knee as she had a pain expression on her face. And there in the middle of all the action was Seto and Sakura both smiling both looking perfect.  
  
That was their family, and now they had a new member,  
  
Sakura  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well hoped you like it please everyone that reads this please review,   
  
A song to leave you with:  
  
She says most men her age want younger women.  
  
She thinks her self esteem's not quite itself any more.  
  
But she sees herself as more than what the mirror shows,  
  
Why that's so important, heaven only knows.  
  
When the important part for her is,  
  
Souls and heart's sayin':  
  
Dreams of sharin' a life and a home.  
  
(Dreams.)  
  
Of never ever bein' alone again.  
  
(Dreams.)  
  
Not even diamonds, just a little gold.  
  
Someone there to hold her hand when she gets old.  
  
Dreams, the kind you know will never end.  
  
Forever lovers and forever friends.  
  
Someone really there, to love and care, and share,  
  
Dreams.  
  
She swears she won't divorce her time.  
  
She swears the more she knows about love, the harder it is to find.  
  
Her perfect picture of her white horse prince,  
  
Is now dependent, dirty and promises,  
  
Someone kind and brave.  
  
Soemone not afraid of:  
  
(Dreams.)  
  
Of never ever bein' alone again.  
  
(Dreams.)  
  
Not even diamonds, just a little gold.  
  
Someone there to hold her hand when she gets old.  
  
Dreams, the kind you know will never end.  
  
Forever lovers and forever friends.  
  
Someone really there, to love and care, and share,  
  
Dreams.  
  
Oh, Dreams, the kind you know will never end.  
  
Forever lovers, forever friends.  
  
Someone really there, to love and care, and share,  
  
Dreams.  
  
She says most men her age want younger women. 


End file.
